It's Always Only Been You
by zipline
Summary: It's been three years since Santana graduated McKinley. She lost touch with Brittany who is living in LA. They haven't spoken to each other since Santana broke up with her. What happens when Brittany is suddenly thrown back into Santana's life? Based after the episode "The Break Up" Summary is brief, I plan to make this a long story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Santana

It's been 3 years since I've seen her. After we broke up we agreed to stay friends after our breakup but we eventually lost touch. A while after the break up I moved to New York. I had planned to stay at Louisville so I could keep in touch with her but I felt so lost. I knew right after we broke up I had made the worst decision of my life. I heard things about her from time to time from Rachael but other than that we haven't contacted each other. Of course I wanted to keep in touch but after months without talking I would type out a text and just erase it because I didn't really know what to say. I miss you? I knew I couldn't do that because I just wanted her to be happy and she wouldn't be happy if she wasn't waiting around for me to come home on a weekend. I applied and moved to New York after I finished my semester at Louisville. I got in to NYU so now I am a junior majoring in music. I thought about getting a roommate but I ended up having enough money from my mom to live on my own. New York is everything I thought it would be.

*RING RING RING*

I look down at my phone and see that Rachael is calling.

"Hey Rachael, what's up?" I asked

"Hello, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee later?" She asked

"Maybe after class? I am walking there now." I said as I walk across campus.

"Yeah that works for me, I'll see you then. Text you the details in a few. Bye."

"Bye."

After a boring lab I walked out of class and looked at my phone. There was a message from Rachael saying where to at the Starbucks only about 10 minutes outside campus. As I walked there I wondered why she wanted to meet. Don't get me wrong, we are friends now and we hangout but rarely does she want distractions during the school week. I opened the door and immediately saw her. She was already sitting down with two cups of coffee.

"Hey Rach!" I said with a smile. She looks up and smiles as well.

"Hey! I got you a coffee just the way you like it." She said as I picked it up to take a sip.

"Thanks, you know me so well."

"That I do."

"Ok. Cut to the chase. What's up?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" She looked to the side, that's when I knew something was actually up.

"I know something is up...you never like to get coffee with me during the week unless you're done with class and you don't need to practice any performances." I said with a joking tone. Rachael looked really nervous. She couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Ok. Your right. Here's the thing...I...someone is coming to New York for a visit." She still wasn't looking at me.

"Ok...who is it? You dads?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Not exactly...it's um...brit...Brittany." She said in a barely audible voice. But fortunately for me I can read lips very well. I went cold. A flash of panic swept over me. Why is she coming here? Is she staying with Rachael? Is she seeing anyone? Why didn't she come sooner? I had so many questions but couldn't form any words so she spoke.

"I know this may be a shock to you and you must have a lot of questions so here it goes. She isn't exactly coming for a visit...she is going to be going to school at NYU...ummm I also told her she would stay with me."

I didn't know what to say. Why is she going to NYU? Does she know I go here? I just sat there absorbing all this new information. Then I spoke.

"Does she know I'm here?" I asked

"Yes. She found out you transferred to NYU from people in Glee Club. I don't know the whole story on why she is back but she is. Back." She looked for me to become visibly upset but I couldn't. We didn't end on bad terms so it's not like we are mad at each other.

"Wow. I guess we will all have to get dinner or something and catch up." I said cheerfully. She looked up at me shocked.

"Are you sure? I know when you moved here you cried a lot...and it will probably bring up some feelings...I just want you to be sure." She said

"Does she want to see me?" I asked curiously

"Like I said, we haven't really talked about that." She said

"So she just randomly transfers to NYU with no explanation? Give me a break Rachael, tell me the truth! Why is she here!" I started to raise my voice.

"Santana I'm sorry I can't tell you anything. She said she wanted to talk to you and for me to not tell you anything. She is very persistent on this, just talk to her and it will clear things up." She said

"Fine. Give her my number or something. I've gotta go so I'll see you later." I said softly as I walked out of the coffee shop.

I had so many questions and so little answers. I didn't know anything about Brittany now. I heard she was in LA for dance but other than that I hadn't heard any major news about her. Did she want me back? It took me 15 minutes to walk back to my apartment. By the time I got back I just wanted to sleep.

*BUZZZZZ*

I woke up from the sound of my phone vibrating. I looked at the clock 7:36 PM. It was a number that I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I asked a little confused

"Santana?" I would recognize that voice anywhere. My heart dropped.

"Brittany?" I asked

"Yeah, it's me." Her voice sounded so soft, just like I remember.

"Hi." I felt awkward. Rachael told me Brittany wanted to see me so I expected her to do all the talking.

"Hi. Sorry I had this whole thing planned out on how to ask you to brunch or something but that kinda went out the window." She laughed at the end of the sentence. God I miss her laugh.

"I could do brunch." Is all I could make out.

"Really?" She genuinely sounded surprised.

"Yeah why not? I haven't seen or heard from you in years, we have quite some catching up to do." I said softly

"Yeah. Your right we do indeed have some things to talk about." She said. I didn't really know what that was supposed to mean. "Some things we need to talk about." Was she mad? Did she miss me as much as I missed her? I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Are you still there?" She asked

"Yeah, sorry, I'm here." I apologized somewhat embarrassed that I spaced out.

"That's ok; I'll text you the details later, ok?" She said

"Yeah that works."

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye San" She used my nickname. My heart filled with joy. I hadn't heard that nickname in literally 3 years.

"Bye Britt." I could hear her smile over the phone before I hung up.

I couldn't contain the smile on my face. It has been a long time since I've felt this happy. Not even 30 minutes later I got a text from Brittany.

From Brittany: brunch tomorrow 11:00 work for you?

It made me feel better that she was just as anxious to see me as I was to see her. I waited a couple minutes to respond.

To Brittany: that's perfect. I know a local place that's good if you want to go there?

From Brittany: sounds good, you'll have to be my tour guide around the city :-)

Just seeing that smile at the end of that text made my heart flutter. Was she flirting? No I must be imagining things.

To Brittany: can't wait :)

With that I put my phone down and turned on the tv. Yes it's been three years since I've seen her but I'm excited. I mainly want to know what she wants to talk to me about, if she's seeing someone I guess I will have to deal with it. I broke up with her, I regret it but I still did it and if she is with someone I guess I have to be happy for her. I always wondered why she stopped keeping in touch. She was always the one to text or call me when we it had been too long.

I couldn't fall asleep. I was a bundle of nerves and excitement. I can't help but think this is either going to go really good or really bad. I finally fell asleep at about 1:30 and woke up at about 8:00. I'm happy she chose today because this is my only day off from class. I know we said we would meet at 11:00 but I couldn't help but get ready early. Obviously I wanted to look good, she probably looks amazing. I texted her the address at about 9:45 and told her I'd meet her there. I put on my best makeup and decided to straighten my hair. As I rummage through my closet I decide on dark blue skinny jeans, white V-neck, and wedges. My phone vibrates.

From Rachael: good luck with brunch. She's just as nervous as you probably are. call me when you can.

I close the message and grab my purse ready to meet Brittany. As I walk to the restaurant I get increasingly nervous. I approach the restaurant and open the door. I take in the aroma of bacon and coffee.

"Santana?" I hear her voice and turn around.

I gasp. She looks so grown up and much more beautiful than when we were in high school. She's wearing dark jeans and a white polo. She stands up to greet me. I don't know whether to hug her or shake her hand. Luckily she immediately goes for the hug.

"Brittany." I say welcoming. She smells so good. I miss her smell. I miss her. Why did I ever leave? She the perfect women and I through it all away because one girl flirted with me. We both sat down.

"You look really good." She smiled. I just gave her a questioning look.

"I look good? Take a look at yourself, you look beautiful. I guess dancing worked out for you." I didn't mean to let it slip that she looked beautiful but I couldn't help it. Beautiful was an understatement.

"Well, this place is really cute. I'm glad you chose, I don't exactly know my way around yet." She took a sip of her water. I wanted answers so I cut to the chase.

"Why are you in New York?" I asked nicely, I didn't want her to think I'm not glad she's here.

"Wow, you really get to it don't you?" She laughed

"As you know I transferred to NYU. I was at a dance school in LA and an opportunity came up here but it would only be possible if I transferred to a school here. I specifically chose this school because I knew you went here and I wanted to see you." She said the last part in a tiny voice. So many things are running through my mind. She wanted to see me? She moved to New York for me? What. Does that mean she's single?

"You don't have to respond yet just let me talk for a while. As you know we lost touch but I never stopped missing you. When you broke up with me I thought I was going to die. You were my everything. I was so lonely I started dating Sam but nothing happened and it didn't last long because I was still so in love with you. I didn't call because I didn't want to distract you from you school work and cheerleading. After I graduated I moved to LA and went to school for dance. It was fulfilling and I made a lot of friends but none of them were you. I missed you Santana. I tried to move on but I couldn't. When this opportunity came up I thought it was perfect. I was nervous, that's why I contacted Rachael. I asked if she thought you'd even want to see me and she said yes so here we are. In New York. At the same school. Together." She looked up at me. I was speechless. She really did miss me and she was very much single.

"I don't know what to say. I..Uh...ok. I will start with something embarrassing. The first year I moved here I cried every night..the whole year because I missed you so much." Brittany laughed in misbelief.

"I'm not kidding!" I laughed and then continued. "After we broke up I knew I made a mistake. Just because one girl hit on me. I was so stupid. But I thought it was better not just for you but for us because I was so busy. I'm not going to lie to you, New York has been a great distraction for getting over you. There is so much to do, I love it here. I wanted to thank you. You are the reason I went. When you said I should fulfill my dreams and go to New York that's what I did. There was always something missing though and that was you. I missed you Britt and I want to build our friendship again." I was so nervous. I wanted to be her friend or now. I also wanted other things...I mean can you blame me? I haven't slept with anyone since her. For now I just want to be her friend though. That sort if went out the window when she reached for my hand. I let her too. Friends hold hands right?

"I want to be your friend to. You're the only person in my life that I can't live without. I think a friendship right now is a great idea." She smiled at me. Damn it's been a long time since I've seen her smile like that.

"Good, because there are a few things I need to show you around New York." I noticed she was still holding my hand. "And..uh...um for now we should take things slow." I retracted my hand from hers. I immediately missed the warmth. "I don't think old friends hold hands..." I looked down a little embarrassed. She looked a little uncomfortable to.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I just missed you...a lot. She admitted

"I missed you to but we DO have things so discuss still...about how we feel, you know?" I asked

"I know but I thought I made it pretty clear I still have feelings for you..."

"So you do?...still have feelings for me?" I asked shyly

"Yes Santana. I always have and I always will have feelings for you. I understand that you want to be just friends right now and I respect that." She smiled at me again.

"Thank you Britt." I didn't want to admit that I still have feelings for her just yet. I need to know that she is here for good.

"And lucky for you I have the day off so I could show you around if you want?" I suggested

"I would love that." She said

We finished our meal which went by quickly and headed outside. It was so nice outside when we ate but now it's really cold out. I know for a fact Brittany gets cold easily.

"You cold? We can run by my apartment and get jackets if you want. I'm kinda used to the weather but I don't mind going back." I suggested

"Oh. Yeah it is kinda cold out but we don't have to go all the way back to your place. I'm going to have to get used to it sooner or later right?." She said shyly. I looked at her until she made eye contact with her.

"Britt. Don't be ridiculous. It's not a problem, plus you don't get used to the weather by not wearing jackets when it's 10 degrees out. It's not out of the way so follow me." I smiled and she smiled back. Honestly I want her to see my apartment. It's nice, 2 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, and really cozy. I decorated it all by myself I know she'll love it.

"If you say so, I mean I thought it would take a couple dates for us to go back to your place but this works!" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ha ha. So what do you want to do first?" I asked

"Ohhhh I don't know...we haven't been intimate in a while...I could use some sweet lady kisses though." My eyes popped out of my head. Did she really just say that? Why is she being so flirtatious? I really do want to get my cuddle on but I don't know if I'm ready for that.

"Britt." I warned "You can't say things like that."I was stern. I hadn't noticed we stopped walking. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just...sorry." She looked at the ground.

"It's ok. But I think you should stay here and I'll run up and grab some jackets." I was a little disappointed but I know if I went up with her I would get tempted.

"Oh..yeah..ok yeah I'll wait here." She smiled faintly at me.

I ran up to my apartment quickly and grabbed two coats then ran back downstairs. I saw her standing there waiting for me.

"Hey, you can have this one." I handed her a black north face jacket. It's one of my warmest coats. She took it gratefully.

"Thanks." She said

I put the other coat on and walked out of my building.

"So I was thinking we could go to Times Square first." I suggested

"Yeah that sounds good." She said in monotone. She looks really sad, I miss her smile already.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. Sorry. I just...I know you said slow but..you know, when I came here I thought I wanted slow, but then I saw you and all my feelings heightened and I don't know if I can spend the day walking around New York and not do cuddly things to you." Tears started forming in her eyes. "I really want to take you on a date Santana. I want to do this right. I miss our relationship and what we had and I want it back. Please, if you don't want this then just walk away now because I don't know if I can be around you and not want to be in a relationship with you." She was full on crying now. I hated seeing her cry. I stepped forward and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up at me.

"Of course I want those things Brittany...but if you can't give me a little time here I don't know if this will work." I said honestly. I really do want to do this. But like she said I want this is be right. I want this to be different. Sure our relationship in high school was great but we also struggled...a lot.

"I'll give you time. I'll give you all the time in the world, you know that. That's why when you're ready; I'm taking you on an amazing date. We didn't really do that in high school so I have some time to make up for." She still had tears rolling down her cheeks. I didn't know how to make her feel better. If we were in high school I would strip down naked and take care of her, but I can't really do that right now.

"I'll go on a date with you." I stated it like it was a fact. She looked up at me fast and smirked.

"You will?" Her voice was tiny

"Yes, I will." I said

"So... Do you still want to see the city?" I asked

"If you're still up to it." She said

They spent the rest of the day together. I was happy Brittany didn't try to do anything cuddly. It was nice just talking to her and catching up on what we missed. Both our lives have been pretty boring since McKinley. After our day in the city I was starting to rethink the whole "slow" thing. It's simple. I'm still hopelessly in love with her. I miss being intimate with her. We were so sexually active in high school; it's hard to believe I haven't had sex with anyone since Brittany. Britt and I parted ways because we had to take separate taxis. I know Rachael said she wanted me to call her but I also know Brittany will tell her everything so I just want to go home and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days have gone by and I haven't heard anything from Brittany. She wasn't kidding when she said she would give me time. Truth is, I miss her already. I talked to Rachel about how our day went and she said she has never seen Brittany so happy. I almost suggested Brittany stay at my place. Rachel doesn't have as much room as I do but I know if Brittany stayed with me we wouldn't be able to keep ours hand off each other. I was walking out of class when I saw a text.

From Brittany: hey. just thought id tell you I miss you and want to see you again soon...

The text made me smile so much my cheeks hurt.

To Brittany: yeah you really know how to give a girl time don't you? hope your transition is going well.

It took her all of 10 seconds to respond.

From Brittany: you said to needed time so I'm giving you time! don't think for a second I haven't wanted to call you every minute of the day. when you're ready, I'm ready. transition is a little rough...

I smiled and then frowned at the last part of her text. My heart sank. Why was she having a right time? I should be helping her! I'm so stupid I should have offered to help her!

To Brittany: define rough.

From Brittany: I don't know...this school is really big. I couldn't find my classes so some guy offered to help me around today. when I finally got out of class I didn't know how to get back to rachels. it's just hard that's she's not at NYU.

I felt sad imagining her walking around confused and overwhelmed.

To Brittany: you should have asked me. I know I said space and time but I meant romantically. I want you to like it here; do you know where your classes are tomorrow?

From Brittany: and I told you it's hard not to be romantic around you...but I'll try my best. I really do need your help; I don't know where any of my classes are :(

I figured enough was enough and picked up my phone to call her.

"Hey San." She sounded exhausted.

"Hey, do you want me to show you where all your classes are? I can print a map and highlight them on it..." I suggested

"That would be so helpful. Thank you." She said softly.

"It's no problem, when do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Whenever is fine. I'm at Rachel's though."

"That's ok I can meet you there, unless you want to meet on campus?" I said

"Let's just meet on campus, which would be easier for you. How about outside the library?" She said

"That sounds good; I'll head out now if that's ok." I said

"Yeah that's perfect I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye." I said the hung up

It took about an hour to show her where her classes are. She still seemed a little bit off.

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm just thinking." She said

"Thinking about..." I said

"Do you really want to know?" She looked at me

"Yes." I said with a straight face.

"The guy that showed me around tried to put the moves on me and when I rejected him he freaked out and yelled at me." She was clearly embarrassed and her eyes had tears starting to form. I was so mad I couple barely contain it. Her first day here and it was a horrible impression. I did what I could to comfort her by pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry that I've cried twice already...you must think I'm so stupid." She said in to my shoulder.

I stepped back and put my hands on her cheeks.

"You, are not stupid. I want to kill whoever that guy is but I don't think your stupid at all Brittany. Would you be at NYU is you were?" I asked as I looked straight in her eyes.

"No, I guess your right about that." She still seemed upset

"How bout that date?" I said

She quickly looked up at me and smiled. That smile I've been missing.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes really. I want to go on a date with you." I said

"Ok, how about tomorrow? It's Friday so we could stay out late." She said.

"That sounds perfect, call me with the details. I've gotta go, do you want me to walk you to rachels?" I suggested

"No that's ok I think I'm just going to hit up the library."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night britt." I said and smiled at her walking away.

-

To say I was exhausted would be under estimating it. School was long and I got no sleep last night. I felt so bad because I have a date with Brittany tonight and I'm not going to be coherent during it. She texted me throughout the day saying how excited she was. I had to do it. I had to crush her and tell her I can't do tonight because I'm so tired.

*RING RING*

"Hey San!" She sounded too excited for her own good.

"Hey britt..." I said faintly

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" She sounded worried.

"I'm so sorry Brittany I can't do that date tonight. I'm so exhausted, I didn't get any sleep last night and then I had 5 classes today and I.."

I was interrupted by Brittany's voice.

"Oh thank god!" She said enthusiastically

"..wait what?" I was confused

"I'm exhausted to. I had my first dance class today and it totally wiped me out, I just didn't want to cancel because I really did want to see you." She sounded disappointed.

"Come to my place." The words came out faster than I had time to think about it. "I know it's not the date you were planning on having but we could just watch a movie and relax.."

"Will there be popcorn?" She asked

"Absolutely." I reassured her

"Then I'm in! I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok bye britt." I hung up

I had gotten everything all ready when I heard a buzzer.

"Hey Santana it's meee." She sounded excited

I clicked the button "hey, come on up!"

I put the popcorn in the microwave and heard her knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. She looked adorable. She was wearing a loose black v-neck with pink sweats. She also had her hair up in the perfect pony.

"Well don't you look cute." I winked at her, she blushed.

"YOU are the one who looks cute, adorable even." I blushed hard; I wasn't wearing anything special just light blue sweats and a white t shirt. As I silently invited her in my apartment her eyes widened.

"THIS is your place?" She was shocked. Yes it was really nice. I had a 60" flat screen as you walked in and a really nice view of the city.

"Yeah well my parents have a lot more money for me then I thought. Turns out she thought she was having more kids and saved money for them but since they never happened it went all to me." I didn't want to sound like a spoiled brat.

"This is really nice." She walked toward the huge glass door with the view.

"It's nice at night isn't it?" I asked walking towards her

"Yeah, it really is." She turned around and looked directly in my eyes. We stayed there for what felt like hours but was only seconds until the microwave broke our trans. I walked toward the microwave and pulled the popcorn out and dumped it in a bowl.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked walking towards the couch and sitting down. She was still admiring the view outside.

"Ummm I don't know whatever you want." She said walking towards the couch. When she sat down I was slightly disappointed at how far away she was.

"I don't bite." I smiled at her. She seemed nervous as she looked at me.

"Not entirely true...we did have some crazy se.." She cut herself off. "Sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, that's all." She smiled up at me as if she was imagining the crazy sex we used to have.

"Brittany, this is a date. You're allowed to sit next to me..." And do other things but I don't want to make the first move. "Plus how can we share popcorn with you all the way over there?"

She immediately jumped up and sat as close and she possibly could to me and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"You're so right. Now, let's put a movie in." She suggested

"Ok, comedy, romance, horror...any preference?" I asked sort of hoping for a romance or horror film.

"Let's do movie roulette." She said

"What's that..?" I was confused

"It's when you take all the movie you want to watch and you just put them in a pile, close your eyes, and choose. You don't look at the movie you have to put it in without seeing." She was excited about this little idea.

"Ok, let's do it." I said standing up and placing some movies on the ground. I felt warm hands cover my eyes.

"You can't look." She whispered in my ear still covering my eyes.

"Ok." Is all I could get out. My heart was racing. I didn't realize how much I missed her touch.

I felt around and picked up a movie feeling around for the DVD player. I successfully put the movie in and hid the case. We both returned to the couch in the same positions we were before. I was anxious to see what the movie was. When I skipped through all the commercials the title screen came on. You've got to be kidding me. Friends With Benefits is what came on. I looked at her and she just started laughing.

"Have you seen this?" She asked still smiling

"No, I bought it but never got around to watching it. Have you?" I asked

"No but I heard it was good." She said looking at the screen.

I pressed play and the movie started. As the movie progressed Brittany would get more and more cuddly. I know it's because she's getting tired. She had her heard resting on my shoulder. Then she reached out and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers together. God it felt good holding her hand. I happily let her do it to. I also had a feeling I would let her do anything tonight. When the movie was over we stayed like that for a while. She now had her head on my shoulder, arm around my waist, and was holding my hand. I thought she was beginning to doze off when she spoke.

"You always belonged here you know?" She spoke softly

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Seeing you here, happy, with an awesome apartment, you always belonged here and I knew only here would make you happy." She sounded tired.

"I wasn't happy when I moved here. I missed you and I thought I made a big mistake coming here. That's when Rachel started doing things to distract me like taking me to shows...things like that. I never stopped missing you it just hurt less." I looked at her and made eye contact.

"You didn't make a mistake. I did. I should have never gone to LA I should have come straight here to be with you." She spoke still looking into my eyes.

"LA was good for you." I said honestly

"Can I ask you something personal?" She said

"Sure..." I said hesitantly

"When we broke up you said you had an attraction for someone. Did you ever like...get a girlfriend or anything..?" She said, not looking at me.

"No. I was heartbroken. I made the biggest mistake leaving you and I couldn't move on. So if your question is if I've been with anyone...I haven't been with anyone sexually since I've been with you." I tried to make eye contact with her so I could get an idea on what she was thinking.

"I haven't been with anyone ether." She said and looked up at me.

I couldn't help but smile at her. I think I would have been heartbroken if she had slept with someone else. I know we broke up but still, I was never able to see someone other than her in a romantic way.

"...and I really want to kiss you." She said seductively.

"Then kiss me." I spoke fast. She didn't even hesitate. She unlinked our fingers and cupped my cheek pressing her lips firmly on top on mine. She just kept them there for a couple seconds before taking my bottom lip with hers. I embarrassingly moaned into the kiss. It felt so good having her like this again. I missed these kisses more than I thought I did. She pushed me back on the couch...now we were full on making out. I was having a hard time catching my breathe. She slipped her tongue in my mouth. She really is the best kisser. All the guys I used to make out with were so sloppy and didn't know how to use their tongue right. She pulled back to catch her breathe. She looked deep in my eyes.

"I really missed that." She said

"I did too." I could tell my lips were a bit swollen. She was still on top of me just taking everything in.

"Well, I should probably go, it's getting late and I don't want to get carried away." She started to stand up.

"I think we already did..." I said and bit my lip. She just smirked at me. I looked at the clock and it said 1:45 AM

"Wow it got late. You should just stay over...I won't want you walking around this late at night, especially on a Friday." I really didn't want her to go walking around in a huge city she didn't know. Horrible scenarios started playing in my mind. I think she saw my panic. She grabbed my hands.

"Hey, I won't go out ok? I'll stay here." She leaned in and pecked my lips.

"Ok good. You can have the guest room." I got up and grabbed her hand to follow me. She suddenly stopped. Confused I turned around. Hands were suddenly on mine and our lips crashed together. We stood there kissing until she pulled back.

"I just really wanted a goodnight kiss." She smirked and walked into the guest room.

"Who says you weren't going to get one?" I winked at her as we walked in the guest room.

"So there are some extra clothes in the closet and the bathroom is across the hall. If you need anything just let me know ok?"

"Ok, thank you Santana. This was the perfect date." She stepped closer to me.

"Yeah, tonight was really good." I stepped closer to her. She put her hands on my waist and leaned in. I met her halfway and pressed my lips against hers. It only lasted a couple seconds before I pulled away.

"Goodnight Brittany, I'll see you in the morning." With that I walked out leaving her breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the strong smell of coffee. A little confused I got up and headed toward the kitchen. Brittany. I still can't believe she is actually here. Not only is she in my apartment but she is in my clothes and she looks adorable.

"Hey sleepy head." She walked toward me with handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Did you sleep ok?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay." She smiled as she brought her own cup up to her mouth.

"So...have any plans for today?" I asked

"Not that I know of. I was sort of hoping any plans would involve you though..." She looked up at me.

"Whatever you want Britt, it's a little rainy out but we can still see the city if you want." I honestly didn't want to do anything. I wanted to grab some blankets and cuddle with her on the couch.

"Is it ok if maybe we just stay in? It doesn't look very sunny out." She said

"I was hoping you'd say that." I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. She hummed in response.

"I've missed your sweet lady kisses so much." She said before giving me another quick peck.

"I've missed yours to." I said as I walked toward the couch and sat down. She quickly followed siting down draping her legs over mine.

"Santana?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"When can we go on another date?" She said innocently.

"Britt..." I warned "We just had a date last night; technically it hasn't ended so we are still on one right now." I winked at her.

"Ha ha. I just can't get enough of you."

"We can go on another one next week." I said as she pouted at me.

"Next week? That's so far away!" Her eyes were big now.

"Yes, next week. The slower the better. We are still catching up and I have a busy week coming up." She looked disappointed as she got off the couch and headed toward the guest room. I followed her; she was picking up her clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I can't be here Santana. I'm going back to Rachel's; I'll text you with the details for our date next week." The tone of her voice wasn't angry it was sheer disappointment.

"What do you mean you "can't" be here?" I was a little offended. She just walked passed me toward the front door.

"It means I can't be here and spend all day with you. You said slow so I'm giving you slow." She spoke soft; I figured she saw my upset facial expression. "Plus this might have been the longest date I've ever had." She winked at me and leaned in to peck my lips.

"I'll see you next week." She whispered as she walked out the door leaving me speechless. How am I going to wait a full week to see her? When I said slow I meant slow intimately. Great. Now she thinks I don't want to see her. My phone caught my attention. Jeez how long have I been standing here?

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*

From Rachel: date went well? britt says your tired of her already. can't tell if she's joking...

To Rachel: I'm not tired of her! Why isn't SHE telling me this? I just suggested we take things slow, I never said I was tired of her!

Panic swept over me. Was she pissed? She kissed me goodbye and said she would text me the details! Why is she going to Rachel for advice rather than talking to me?

From Rachel: Calm down Santana. She was just joking. Seriously. She's already asking me about some romantic ideas for your date.

The relief was almost overwhelming.

From Brittany: I miss you already. Can't wait for next week xoxo

This is another reason why I love Brittany. Her texts are always so sweet. Wait. Do I still love her? I know I still have feeling for her but am I still in love with her? All these feelings are so confusing, I'm kind of glad I have a week to figure all this out.

To Brittany: Miss you too. I'm excited to see what you have planned :)

I put my phone down and headed for my bedroom to lie down for a little while.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

What the hell? Who the hell is at my front door? God what time is it? I straggled to my front door half asleep. I blinked a couple time before opening the door.

"Brittany?" I was so confused. Why is she here? She looks so worried I just want to hug her.

"Oh thank god! Are you ok?" She grabbed my hands and led me into my apartment. I couldn't be more confused.

"I don't understand...what's going on Brittany? How did you even get up here? I didn't buzz you in..." I asked and we sat down on the couch.

"You weren't answering any of my texts or calls! I thought you were hurt or something!" She still had a worried look on her face, completely ignoring my last question. It was so adorable how worried she is about me. We sat down on the couch hand in hand.

"If you didn't want to talk to me you could have said something. You know how I feel about being ignored." She looked like she was about to cry. It's true; I did know how she felt about being ignored. When I was at Louisville I ignored so many of her calls and texts I swore if I ever got a second chance I would never do that again. Why did she think I was ignoring her?

"Brittany, what? I'm sorry I didn't respond to your texts or calls, I went to lie down and fell asleep. My phone has been on the counter I didn't hear it..."

"It's been five hours..." Her worried and upset expression quickly turned to embarrassment. She wouldn't even look at me so I leaned in and placed a warm kiss on her lips. We kept our lips like that, not moving, just a sweet kiss. We were interrupted by my phone going off. I pulled away.

"Well, I better get that before everyone thinks I'm dead." I winked at her and saw her blush.

"It's not funny." She said quietly as I walked over to grab my phone. I let out a sigh.

"No Rachel, I'm not dead." I said right away because I know she must have seen Brittany's little freak out.

"Santana what the hell! Brittany thought you were hurt!" She yelled

"Calm down Berry. Glad to see your so worried about me though..." I said sarcastically.

"I was worried! Seriously, what the hell happened?" She tried to lower her voice.

"I just fell asleep and didn't have my phone near me, no big deal." I said.

"You fell asleep for five hours? It wasn't even noon when Brittany got back..." She wasn't convinced and I was getting a little irritated.

"Yes, I fell asleep ok? I didn't get much sleep last night." I said casually.

"Gross. I don't need to know about your sex life. Spare me the details please." She sounded serious. It bothered me that she thought we slept together. I can't believe she thinks I was just jump Brittany after one date.

"Excuse me?" I raised my voice

"Sant..." She began but I quickly interrupted her.

"No. Listen to me Berry. We didn't have sex, you really think I would do that? That I would just pounce on Brittany as soon as she came back? I'm trying to take this slow so don't jump to the conclusion that I just want sex from her." By the time I finished the last sentence I was emotionally exhausted and still a little pissed off.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Brittany came back all glowing so I just assumed. I know you don't just want sex. I'll try not to jump to conclusions next time." She said softly.

"I forgive you. So are we done talking about this?" I really didn't want to continue this conversation.

"Yes, you can go back to Brittany now. I mean not in that way! Just talking to her!" She had actual fear in her voice. Crap! I totally forgot Brittany was still here! She definitely heard everything I said to Rachel.

"Relax Rachel. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye." With that she hung up. I stood there for a with my back towards her. I heard footsteps walking my way. I suddenly felt warm hands come around my waist.

"I know you don't want just sex." She said in my ear followed by a kiss to my cheek. I learned back into her and sighed.

"Good. I mean it's not like I don't want to, it has been three years and all...I really want it to be right though." I grabbed her hands off my waist and turned around. Still holding her hands, I reached behind my own back placing her hands back on my lower back. She smiled at me.

"I know that. I want to also. Your right though, I want the moment to be perfect." Her eyes glimmered as she spoke. I put my hands around her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. This one wasn't as innocent as the others. As I slid my tongue across her lip I felt her hands rise under the lower back of my shirt. I felt hot. Her fingertips touching my lower back were pushing me over the edge. If I didn't stop this kiss now I know I'll do something I regret. Self-control has always been an issue whenever I'm around Brittany. I pulled back gasping for air.

"Was that ok?" I asked quietly. Her hands were still under the lower part of my shirt. There was no sign of her moving them either.

"More than ok." She pecked my lips.

"Is this ok?" I knew she was referring to her hand placement.

"More than ok." I mimicked her.

We stood there for a couple seconds before I spoke up.

"So I know we have been talking about us a lot but we haven't really talked about the dance opportunity you told me about..." I was curious about it since the moment she brought it up.

"Your right." She laughed "I was at a dance school in LA and basically my dance instructor said I was too good for that school. Shocking right? Anyways, he said he could pull strings for me if I went to New York. He also said I could choose any school but obviously I chose NYU to be close to you..." She smiled and leaned down for a quick kiss. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Then I started to feel guilty. I should have made more of an effort to see her in LA.

"I should have visited you." I said quietly

"It's ok. I know you were busy here, that's why I transferred." She didn't seem upset. She was so understanding but I still felt like I should have made some effort to see her.

"No, it's not _ok_." I removed my hands from her neck and stepped out of her embrace. She looked hurt.

"I didn't even call you. I could have at least picked up the phone and called you. _Nothing_ about this is _ok_!" I tried not to raise my voice but I was so mad at myself. She looked a little shocked at my outburst.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just disappointed in myself." I avoided eye contact with her.

"Santana stop. I understand. You know, I didn't pick up the phone either. I may have been the one to move out here but I didn't make an effort either. Stop being angry at yourself, the past is the past. We are here now, that's all the matters right?" She stopped forward and laced our fingers together.

"You're perfect you know that?" I flashed her a smile.

"I'm not perfect but, thank you." She gave me another quick peck before unlacing our hands and walking toward the front door.

"Wait where are you going?" I was confused. I thought we were on good terms...

"I'm glad you're ok but I should get going, I have a lot of work to do, you probably do to." She said before reaching for the door.

"Ok I...guess I'll see you later?" I said hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I actually do have a lot of homework and I have to write ten page paper. I'll text you though ok?" I pouted at her.

"Don't do that please." She begged

"Do what?" I said innocently while still pouting.

"Don't pout!" She laughed

"Ok fine. Text you later." I said leaning in for a kiss. She gladly reciprocated pressing her lips on mine. I felt her hand on my cheek and she slid her tongue in my mouth. I moaned doing the same. As soon as it started getting a little too heated she pulled away.

"I'll text you later baby." She said and turned away quickly before I had the chance to respond. She called me baby. She actually called me baby. I missed our pet names. I wonder if she meant it, she probably just let it slip out. It's probably for the best that she left because she was right; I had so much work to do. I knew coming to NYU for performing arts school was going to be difficult. Even though it's a lot harder than Louisville, I love it here. I haven't made much of an effort to make friends since I had Rachel but that will probably change now. Brittany is such a people person she was always introducing me to random people in our classes at McKinley. Hours later I finished most of my work and decided to take a walk outside. It was raining but I've never minded the rain. I also knew I didn't have much food in my fridge so I couldn't come up empty handed. After twenty minutes of walking around I ended up getting Chinese takeout. The walk back was a little miserable, it started raining and I forgot my umbrella. I walked with my head down at a fast pace. I felt a warm body collide into me. I nearly dropped all my food. I'm so clumsy sometimes.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Her voice was soft; I looked up and made eye contact with her. She was pretty. She had dark brown hair and looked like she just walked out of a Burberry magazine.

"That's ok, it's my fault anyways I wasn't looking." I reassured her. I took a step to go back to my apartment when she reached out and touched my arm.

"I wasn't looking either so technically it's both our faults." She smiled. I couldn't help but feel like she was flirting with me. She wouldn't stop smiling at me. She broke contact and reached in her jacket to pull out what looked like a business card. She slipped it in the front of my jacket pocket.

"I couldn't help but notice I might have ruined your food. Call me sometime; I can take you out for a real meal." She winked at me.

"I'm sorry I have a girlfriend." With that I turned around and headed back toward my apartment not looking back. Girlfriend? Why did I say that? Stuff like this always happens to me! I took the card out of my pocket and through it in the nearest trashcan. When I got back to my apartment I put the food in my fridge and immediately went back to my bathroom and started a warm bath. I stripped all my wet clothes off and put them in the dryer. When I got back to the bathroom I got in the bathtub instantly. I was freezing so I didn't wait for the tub to fill up all the way. I placed my phone on the corner next to a candle. I didn't want another incident like earlier to happen again. I completely forgot to look at the texts Brittany had sent me earlier. Sure enough, on my home screen there were 7 unread text messages and 5 missed calls.

From Brittany: prepare to be blown away by our date next week…

_10 minutes later_

From Brittany: writing ten page papers suck :(

_1 hour later_

From Brittany: you there?

_1 hour later_

From Brittany: are you ok?

_20 minutes later_

From Brittany: text me back. I'm getting worried.

_30 minutes later_

From Brittany: please tell me you're ok. if you don't want to talk thats ok, I just want to know you're ok. I have so many scary scenarios going through my head right now :(

_10 minutes later_

From Brittany: im coming over.

I grinned at the messages. She really _was_worried. I'm so lucky to have her back in my life again. I closed my eyes and soaked up the warmth. My phone going off interrupted my thoughts. I wiped my hands on a hand towel next to my phone and picked it up. I smiled when I saw it was from Brittany.

From Brittany: just finished all my homework. so stressed out already :(

I frowned knowing Brittany probably hasn't taken a break since she got back.

To Brittany: take a bath. that's what I'm doing and it's helping with the stress a lot :)

She responded quickly.

From Brittany: you're taking a bath huh? we used to take baths together all the time ;-)

I let out a loud laugh and clutched on to my phone so it wouldn't drop in the water.

To Brittany: that we did :) seriously though, this bath is so relaxing. highly recommended.

From Brittany: I don't think Rachel has a bathtub…

Crap I totally forgot about that. Now what am I supposed to say?

To Brittany: oh...sorry I forgot about that :-/

From Brittany: That's ok I'll probably just go to bed, I'm so exhausted.

I just pictured here in sweatpants and a sweatshirt curled up in the couch, it made me smile. I decided to get a little flirty.

To Brittany: you can use my tub anytime ;)

I anxiously wait for her response which came seconds later.

From Brittany: don't tempt me. too tired for jokes.

I know she meant it in a playful way.

To Brittany: I wasn't joking.

I smirked knowing that she was probably smiling.

From Brittany: I might have to take you up on that sometime.

To Brittany: anytime baby ;)

I smiled bringing up the whole "baby" thing. It took longer for her to reply to this text then all the others.

From Brittany: you caught that..

I could tell she was slightly embarrassed.

To Brittany: yes, I did. don't be embarrassed. I liked it.

From Brittany: really?

To Brittany: yes. I also like all the worried texts you send me earlier :)

From Brittany: not funny san. I really thought you had died or something.

To Brittany: aww I'm just messing with you. I think it's cute how concerned you were.

From Brittany: I'm glad I could entertain you.

To Brittany: Me too. My bath is getting cold so I'm going to get out and go to bed. I'll text you tomorrow, goodnight britt :-)

From Brittany: goodnight san. xoxo

I got out of the tub grabbing a towel before heading to bed. I finally had the feeling like I was going to get a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday

I ended up sleeping in until 11:30. I haven't slept this late since high school. I lie down on my bed and turn on the TV while picking up my phone to see if there are any new messages. I see there is a message from Rachel at 10:35 AM

From Rachel: Britt and I are getting lunch later. Care to join us?

To Rachel: just woke up. still up for lunch?

From Rachel: absolutely. we are heading out in about an hour. we'll stop by your place on the way there.

To Rachel: ok sounds good.

I put my phone down so I could take a quick shower. I closed my eyes as the warm water hit my body. When I started to notice my fingers getting pruned I turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around me as I stepped out. I peeked out the window to see what the weather is like. It's another gloomy day out. I walk toward my closet and pull out dark skinny jeans, my purple pea coat, and put on my most comfortable heels. I think about straightening my hair but gather it will take too long. By the time I finish putting on makeup I hear Rachel on the intercom. I tell her I'll meet her in the lobby. I grab my purse and head downstairs. When the elevator opens I immediately see Brittany. She looks gorgeous, wearing semiformal clothes. She has a dark red leather zip up jacket, skinny jeans, and noticeably high heels. High heels have never been a problem for her. In high school, she would ask me to watch her practice some dance moves and every single time I would watch her, she always had high heels on. I was always impressed by the moves she could do in heels. I look at her up and down; I love it when she straightens her hair. As I walk toward them I think Brittany hears my heels, she turns around. A smile instantly appears on her face. As she walks toward me Rachel still hasn't realized Brittany left her side. I have a quick moment of panic when I realize I don't know whether to kiss her or hug her. When she reaches me she immediately leans in for a kiss. I eye Rachel really quick to see if she's looking. I direct my attention back to Brittany and meet her halfway giving her a soft kiss. She smiles at me.

"Hey gorgeous." She whispered

"Gorgeous huh? You look pretty amazing to." I smiled at her and walked toward the still oblivious Rachel.

"Ready for lunch?" I asked

"Yes! I'm starving let's go!" Rachel yelled playfully.

"Where are we headed?" I asked as we walked out of my apartment building.

"Anywhere, literally, I just need food." Rachel said

As we are walking down the street I feel a warm hand intertwine mine. I make eye contact with Brittany. She just smiled and rests her head on my shoulder. At this point I'm confused about what we are. Are we girlfriends or are we just dating? I love holding her hand but we have some things we need to clear up. Rachel turns and looks down at our hands, she just smiles and keeps walking.

"Can we just eat here?" Rachel asks

We were approaching a local Italian restaurant. I briefly glanced at the menu they had outside and agreed to eat there.

"How many today?" the hostess asked

"Three." I said

"Ok, right this way." She said as we followed her.

We got a booth; I was the first one to slide in. Brittany sat next to me. I reached out and took a sip out of the water sitting there.

"You have any plans today Rachel?" I asked putting my water down.

"Umm not really. I was going to catch up on homework but other than that, I have nothing." She said

"_Wow_ that sounds really boring." I admitted. Brittany gave me a disapproving look. Rachel just stared at me blankly with her mouth slightly open.

"What?" I looked at Brittany. "I was planning on doing the same thing but you know what we haven't done in a while?" I asked

"What?" Brittany looked curious.

"We haven't gone out in forever! Let's go clubbing or something! We are 21 we should not be spending any part of the weekend 'catching up on homework'. I heard about a cool place not that far away." I suggested. Brittany's face lit up. I know she will love the clubs especially since she is an incredible dancer. Rachel didn't look as pleased.

"It's Sunday…we all have classes tomorrow, I don't think getting drunk is a good idea." She dismissed my idea.

"Oh come on Rachel lighten up. I know you don't have class until 2:00 and mine and Britt's doesn't start until 1:00. You don't have to drink if you don't want to." I really could care less if Rachel came with us. I know Brittany wants to go and we would have a good time without Rachel.

"I think it's a great idea." Brittany spoke up "I'm totally in." she added giving my hand a squeeze. We both looked up at Rachel.

"Come onnn Rachel pleaseee come with us!" Brittany gave Rachel her best puppy dog face. Rachel sat there with no expression on her face. She spoke up.

"Fine." Rachel said. Brittany squealed. "But! I will not be downing shots like you." She was looking right at me.

"Hey now, I can handle my shots." I said

"I know, it's just last time…you well, you know." Rachel couldn't even look at me she was looking from the table to Brittany.

"Yes, last time I had seven shots in a row and ended up getting alcohol poisoning, but you know what? I learned from it and it's not happening again." I laughed at the memory. It was only a couple months ago. I was particularly missing Brittany that night. We went out with some people from Rachel's class to a crazy night club. I thought I could handle that many shots but I was sooo wrong. I blacked out and when Rachel finally found me in the club bathroom passed out on the floor she had to take me to the hospital. Waking up in the hospital was one of the scariest moments of my life. I was so disoriented with all the doctors hovering around me and suggesting I do a rape kit. That was my wake up call. Thankfully I didn't get taken advantage of but the scary part was I could have been assaulted and just completely forgot about it. I cried about it for weeks. I get why Rachel doesn't want another incident like that happening again.

"Alcohol poisoning? That's serious San!" Brittany was not impressed. She was waiting for my response. Rachel spoke up before I could say anything.

"It was _so_ scary Brittany. I found her passed out in the bathroom, I had to take her to the hospital because wasn't responsive." Rachel said. Brittany's eyes widened as she turned to look at me. She was waiting for an explanation.

"Santana! Why would you drink that much?" She wasn't angry she was confused and saddened.

"I…I uhhh…" My mind went blank. I couldn't think of a way to explain I drank so much because of her. Finally, Rachel cut in.

"She missed you. She was a blubbering mess. 'I miss Brittany! Why isn't Brittany here?'" she tried to do an impression of me.

"Rachel!" I was furious. She had no right to tell her any of that. I looked at Brittany; she was just smiling to herself. I reached forward to take another sip of water.

"What? It's the truth. Plus, I had to take care of you so I can tell whoever I want. It's not like it matters now that you're back together." I choked on my water. Brittany's eyed widened.

"We aren't...we umm." I didn't really know how to explain what we are. Rachel caught on quickly.

"Oh. Sorry, I just assumed with all the handholding and the affection. My mistake." Now it was Rachel reaching forward to drink water. Brittany leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"This conversation isn't over." She said softly. I knew she was talking about the whole drinking incident. I did a subtle nod.

After we finished eating they walked me back to my apartment. When we reached my building we all stopped before entering. There was an awkward silence, Rachel's presence suddenly felt uncomfortable. I spoke up.

"I'll meet you guys later. What about 9:00?" I suggested.

"Ok, where are we going?" Rachel said

"I was thinking The Darby. Everyone I've talked to says it's really fun." I said

"That sounds reasonable. See you at 9." Rachel turned and started walking away leaving Brittany standing there. Brittany turned and faced Rachel.

"Rachel don't leave me! Give me a minute." Brittany said. Rachel stopped walking and rolled her eyes. Brittany walked toward me.

"Well, this is a little awkward." I said and laughed. Brittany laughed to.

"Yeah, just a little bit." She was standing really close to me.

"I'll explain everything later ok?" I said

"Ok, I'll see you later." She leaned forward and pressed her lips on mine. I thought it would be a peck but she didn't pull away. I put my hands around her neck and pulled her closer. I heard a cough coming from Rachel. I pulled away and smirked at her.

"Wearing something sexy." I whispered in Brittany's ear. I saw a blush creep up to her face.

"I will, you better do the same." She said and didn't give me a chance to respond before turning around and meeting up with Rachel. I walked back to my apartment; it was only 2:00 so that gave me seven hours to get ready. I went to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. I pulled out a dark red cocktail dress. This dress always made my boobs look amazing so it was an easy choice. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton pumps and the dress and placed them on my bed. Now what? I can't stop thinking about what Brittany will be wearing. It doesn't really matter because she will look stunning in anything. I decided to do what anyone would do to pass time; I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing on so I turned on my Apple TV to enjoy some quality Netflix. I recently started watching a show called Breaking Bad. It's so addicting it's hard to watch one episode at a time. It truly was the best way to pass the time. Three episodes in, I received a text from Rachel.

From Rachel: kinda freaking out. no clue what to wear.

I rolled my eyes knowing she was probably going through every piece of clothing she owned.

To Rachel: why don't you ask Brittany…she's the one there with you.

From Rachel: shes to busy figuring out her own outfit! please help me out with this.

To Rachel: stop acting like we've never gone out before. choose something that doesn't make you look like a Amish dwarf. does that help?

From Rachel: Ha ha. and yes…the sort of helped.

To Rachel: glad to be of assistance. what's Brittany wearing?

I knew she most likely wouldn't tell me but it was worth a shot.

From Rachel: nice try. she told me explicitly not to say anything about her outfit.

To Rachel: ugh. whatever.

I put my phone down on the coffee table and focused my attention on the TV. I started to drift off.

*Buzz Buzz*

I heard my phone vibrating. Shit! 8:00 already! I flew off the couch and ran to the bathroom to turn on my straightener. I looked at my phone to see who the message was from.

From Brittany: you best bring you're A game because I look smokin ;-)

I used to love when Brittany would send texts like this. Only because it was so easy to drive over to her house and get our lady lovin on. Now that we aren't officially together these texts make me sexually frustrated.

To Brittany: hate to say it but I look pretty smoking myself ;)

From Brittany: you always look beautiful.

My heart swelled with joy. I never thought such a simple text could make me feel so much. I want to be her girlfriend again but I know it's too soon. It's hard to believe she's only been back a couple days. It feels like she never left, we fell right back into place.

To Brittany: not as beautiful as you.

From Brittany: I'll see you soon :-)

I put my phone down and finished getting ready. By the time 8:45 rolled around I was getting nervous. I get a text from Rachel saying they are on their way. I run to the bathroom to touch up my makeup. My phone rings, it's from Rachel.

"Hey, we are outside." She said.

"I'll be right down." I said.

I grabbed my clutch and walked towards the elevator. As I descended closer and closer to the lobby my nerves heightened. The doors opened and I see Brittany standing outside. There is no sign of Rachel. Where the hell is she? Wow. Brittany looks…wow. She's wearing a tight black cocktail dress with gold sparkle on it. She has her golden pumps on and her straight golden locks flowing freely across her dress. She was right, she looked smoking hot. I don't know how I managed to walk toward her but I did. She turned around when she heard the lobby doors open. Her face lit up, I smirked at her knowing I looked hot tonight.

"Wow, you look incredible." She said as she grabbed my hands intertwining our fingers.

"You look pretty incredible yourself," I stood there taking in the all her beauty. "Ummm…not that I don't love standing here with you but, where's Rachel?" I asked looking up at her

"I told her to walk a block down to give us a minute before we left…I hope that's ok." She looked down at our hands shyly. I unlinked our hands and put mine around her neck pulling her in for a fiery kiss. I felt her lips turn into a smile as she put her hands around my waist. I pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"It was the perfect idea. Now, let's get out clubbin on." I said as I grabbed her hand and led her toward Rachel. I saw her standing there playing some sort of game on her phone. I have to admit, she looked pretty good to. Not as good as Brittany obviously, but she brought her game tonight. She looked up at us.

"Finally! Let's go!" she said playfully

"Ok, ok, follow me, it's not that far of a walk." I said pulling Brittany beside me; she rested her head on my shoulder. When we finally reached the club it looked really busy. I knew we wouldn't have any trouble getting in. The bouncer at the front just opened the rope and gestured us to come in. People weren't kidding when they said this place was awesome. Lights flashing, music bumping, Brittany's face lit up, I knew this was her scene. Rachel has wandered off so I decided I'd need a drink before looking for her.

"You want to get a drink?" I said directly in her ear otherwise she wouldn't have heard me. She looked at me and nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her toward the bar. I got the bartenders attention.

"Two mojitos, double shot!" I yelled, he nodded

As he got them ready Rachel sat down next to us. Her mouth was close to my ear.

"Hey! I ran into someone I know, she has a table over there if you want join!" I could tell she had a couple shots before walking over here.

"Sure," I nodded "After we get our drinks." I said back to her. She nodded and got up to go back to her table. Brittany leaned in to say something.

"Where is she going?" she asked

"She found someone she knows, she's at the table, I told her we would join after we got our drinks." I said back in her ear.

"Sounds good!" she yelled. The bartender finally gave us our drinks and I grabbed Brittany's hand and led her through the crowd. I saw Rachel talking to a couple people.

"Santana!" she waved us over. As we got closer she approached us.

"My friend Emily is here, I want you to meet her!" she grabbed my hand and pulled us toward the table.

"Hey guys, where did Emily go?" Rachel looked around confused. A taller blonde girl responded, "She's on the dance floor! You guys want any shots?" she asked directing it toward Brittany and I. I looked over at Brittany and she nodded placing her empty glass on the table. The girl handed us three shots each. Brittany eyed me making sure I didn't have too many. After we finished some shots I saw everyone was clearly drunk. Brittany squeezed my hand and leaned over to say something in my ear.

"Dance with me?" she asked brushing her lips against my ear. I nodded. She took my hand holding it over our heads and led me through the swarm of people. When we found a spot, she turned facing me putting her hands on my waist. I put my arms around her neck and pulled her closer. She slid one of her legs between mine and started to grind against me. Arousal shot through my body. Brittany noticed so she moved her hands lower placing them right on the top of my butt. She stepped back a little turning me around so her front was against my back. She started wandering her hands down my thighs close to my center. I took a deep breath in placing my hands over hers. I couldn't take this anymore; I turned her around grabbing her at the hips pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She smirked; she knew exactly what her dancing did to me. We stood on the dance floor making out completely oblivious to the people around us. When we pulled apart I spoke close to her ear.

"You want to sit at the table for a while?" I asked brushing my lips against her ear.

"Yeah." She said as she leaned down and kissed me quickly before linking her hand in mine pulling me toward the table. I noticed Rachel talking to a brunette, I couldn't see her face. Rachel saw us approaching and smiled.

"Brittany, Santana! I want you to meet my friend Emily." She grabbed her friends hand to turn her around. I immediately froze. This cannot be happening.

"Emily this is Santana," she gestured toward me; I reached out and shook her hand. She looked directly in my eyes knowing exactly who I was. "And this is my new roommate Brittany I was telling you about." Brittany reached out and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Emily." Brittany said cheerfully. Emily smirked at her.

"Santana huh?...It's nice to put a name to that pretty face." Emily smiled at me. "This must be your girlfriend you were telling me about!" she looked at Brittany. Brittany's face lit up but rapidly turned to me puzzled. I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah…this is my...girlfriend. Brittany." I said grabbing Brittany hand. She looked up me and gave me a nervous smile before speaking up.

"You guys know each other?" Brittany looked from me to Emily until Emily responds.

"Yeah we sort of ran into each other the other night." Emily explained giving me a wink.

"Literally. She almost made me drop all my food when I was walking home." I explained looking at Brittany.

"Yeah I feel bad now, when I gave her my number and she told me she had a girlfriend, I honestly thought she was lying." Emily said.

"Yeah we've been dating for four years now, right baby?" Brittany said, playing along.

"Uh huh. Four years." I said bringing Brittany's hand up and kissing it.

"Wow, good for you. You're lucky to have her." She directed toward Brittany before walking away.

I felt really bad. I saw the way her face lit up when Emily called her my girlfriend. I turned to her and let out a deep breathe. She unlinked our hands, I deflated

"I'm sorry Brittany." I said. She looked hurt.

"Why would you do that? You know how much I want to be your girlfriend again." She started to tear up. I took her hands in mine again.

"Hey," I made her look at me.

"I panicked ok? I…I didn't like her hitting on me so I told her I had a girlfriend. I'm sorry that you had to 'play along'. I want to be your girlfriend too I just thought if I asked you it would be too soon, you know?" I wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" she said barely audible.

"Obviously…" I let out a chuckle, "but not right now, I mean…that came out wrong. I was serious about the 'slow' thing, I want to be your girlfriend again eventually it's just not the right time you know?" I said trying to reassure her. I couldn't read her face.

"It is because you want to see other people?" she let out

"What! No! Brittany I don't want anyone else, I want you." I said firmly.

"Then what are we? We kiss and stuff so…what exactly are we?" she let out

"I don't know, I guess we're dating….?" I asked softly

She squeezed my hand. "Yeah. I'd like that." She leaned down and placed a firm kiss on my lips. She pulled back and said, "Emily better stay away from you." I smiled and she leaned down and kissed me again.

"What if Rachel tells her we aren't dating?" I asked

"Rachel's too drunk right now to say anything, we'll talk to her about it later." Brittany said looking at Rachel who was sitting on someone lap.

"Who is that?" I questioned

"I have no idea, we should probably head out soon." I suggested.

"Yeah let's go get her." Brittany said walking toward Rachel.

"Hey Rach, we are heading out now come on." Brittany held out her hand for Rachel to grab.

"Noooo les stay a while mor!" she slurred slapping Brittany's hand away. Emily came up behind Rachel.

"Don't worry about Rachel; I'll take her home with me." Emily said

"Yeah I don't think so;" I started "She can come with us, _now_." I was firm

"Santana I don't mind taking her back to my place. She's _my _friend to. Plus, she's not even my type." She winked at me. That didn't go unnoticed by Brittany. I felt her snake her arm around my waist and pull me closer.

"Fine." I said putting my arm around Brittany's shoulder and faced Rachel.

"Rachel, you're going home with Emily ok? I'll walk Brittany back to your apartment." She looked up at me and nodded. I pulled Brittany toward the club exit. She still had her arm snaked around my waist as we walked toward Rachel's apartment. Brittany suddenly stopped and got her arm free, I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Crap! Rachel has the keys to the apartment! I'm sorry, I totally forgot!" she put her hands up and grabbed her hair. I stepped forward and placed my hands over hers stopping her from panicking.

"Britt, its ok you can stay at my place." I smiled as she looked up.

"Are you sure?" she spoke

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I questioned

"Is it weird though? We _are _dating now." She smirked

"Doesn't that make it less weird? _I _think it makes it better." I said suggestively leaning down kissing her softly; she smiled in to the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"I like the sound of that." She said grabbing my hand lacing our fingers together.

"Your hands are cold," I said, placing my extra hand on top of our clasped ones. She looked at me and grinned.

When I opened the door of my apartment I felt a warm body push me against the wall. I felt Brittany's hands come around my waist. She moved my hair and pressed a soft kiss to the back of my neck. I moaned in response. "Britt…" Her hands went down the sides of my body down to my bare thighs. I turned around quickly bringing her in for a sloppy kiss. She hummed in response. I slid my tongue in her mouth putting my hands on her cheeks. I felt her hands go down to my butt; she started moving my already short dress up my legs. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. She had arousal written all over her. It took a couple seconds for me to catch my breath.

"We should…we should probably head to bed now." I said biting my lower lip.

"Bed sounds good." She said seductively and leaned down for another kiss. I pulled away before her lips met mine. She pulled back looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Britt. I want to but we can't. Not right now. We've both been drinking and I want to be sober when we do that again." I cupped her cheek, she looked down at me.

"Your right, I'm sorry I kind of got carried away. I can't help it, you look really hot." She grinned at me.

"You do too. Now, let's go to bed. Separately," I said. She pouted at me. "I'm serious Britt." She looked at me and bit her lip. I knew she would end up sleeping in my bed so I gave in.

"Fine, you know what? You can sleep in my bed but no funny business you got it?" I said playfully.

"Deal." She said grabbing my hand leading us toward my bedroom. I went toward the closet and grabbed two pairs of shorts and two tank tops. I handed some to her.

"Thanks…can you unzip me?" she said casually.

"Sure," I stepped behind her and pulled the zipper down painfully slow. I gulped when I hit the bottom. I could see her black lace underwear just under the zipper. I let out a sigh and turned around walking toward the bathroom. I took off my own dress carefully and changed into my pajamas. When I walked out, Brittany was bent over in just her underwear. My eyes went wide as I dropped my dress on the floor.

"Sorry! I should said I was coming out or something," I tried to look away but she has an incredible body. She made no movement toward the clothes I gave her. She stood there in her underwear staring at me.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before…" she started walking towards me.

"Brittany…" I warned, knowing what she was doing. "I said no funny business remember?" I asked as she got closer.

"I know. I was just going to give you a kiss goodnight." She stepped toward me pressing her lips on mine. I placed my hands on her hips feeling the top of her lace underwear. My thumbs played with the underwear as she kept kissing me. This isn't a goodnight kiss this a goodnight make out session. She held her hands firmly on my lower back. Her hands started going up my shirt on my bareback. I felt her tug at the bottom of my shirt. I pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I said confused.

"I'm taking your shirt off." She said playfully.

"Brittany…" I warned

"Let's sleep in our underwear. I want to feel your skin on mine while we sleep." She said still holding onto my shirt. I nodded giving her permission. She pressed her lips on mine again and started pulling off my tank top. I broke the kiss so she could pull it fully over my head. She threw it on the ground and placed her thumbs in my shorts pulling them down to my ankles. I stepped out of them and leaned up to kiss her again. I pulled away grabbing her hand leading her toward the bed. I pulled the covers down and slid in. I felt her slide in behind me. She placed a kiss to my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. I always loved it when she was the big spoon. This felt good, _she _felt good behind me.

"hmmm I missed this." I hummed putting my hand over hers. She placed another sweet kiss to the back of my neck and nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"I missed this too. I really _really_ missed you Santana." She admitted peppering small kisses to my cheek.

"I really really missed you to." I turned slightly to press a firm kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight Britt." I said

"Night San." She placed one last kiss to my shoulder before nuzzling my neck and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes shot up to the sound of whimpering. I felt Brittany squirming around in my arms. I got a look at her face and she was as pale as a ghost and sweaty.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" she yelled while moving around violently.

I put my arms around her tighter. I quickly understand that she is having a nightmare.

"Britt." I rub up and down her arms attempting to wake her up.

"Brittany, wake up." I kissed her cheek. She turned around quickly with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" her voice cracked.

"It's ok. Were you having a nightmare?" I brushed away a strand of hair away from her face.

"Yes. Sorry again for waking you up." She turned back around to back to sleep.

"Hey," I laced our fingers together. "Please don't shut me out." I pleaded. She felt her exhale and take a deep breath before she turned around completely to face me.

"It's not something I want to talk about in the middle of the night. Can we go to sleep and talk about it in the morning?" she asked looking up at me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I knew she was lying. I decided to let it go for now. She'll talk about it when she's ready. I leaned down and gave her a kiss before she turned around and fell back asleep.

I woke up at 11:15 and Brittany was nowhere to be found. I found a note on my bedside.

**Santana,**

**Sorry about last night and for leaving you right now... I forgot to do some homework so I went back to Rachel's to finish it up. Call me later?**

**-Brittany xoxo**

I sighed and took out my phone to text Rachel.

To Rachel: hey did britt get back ok? she said she had some homework so I don't want to bother her.

I got out of bed to make myself breakfast. I had a few hours before my first class started so I went all out and made eggs, bacon, potatoes, and toast. After I was finished stuffing my face I saw my phone light up with a new text message.

From Rachel: she got back ok. did something happen last night? she seems off…

I started to panic. How did Rachel notice something was wrong? Why hasn't Brittany called me yet?

To Rachel: what do you mean off? call me now.

I saw Rachel's name light up on my phone, I answered immediately.

"What's going on with Brittany" I asked in a panic.

"I don't know…she came back and seemed jumpy and distant. Did everything go ok last night?" she asked curios

"Of course everything went ok! Everything was fine until I had to wake her up from a nightmare." I said casually.

It took a couple seconds for Rachel to respond.

"Nightmare huh?" she asked.

"Yes, she was yelling and saying stuff, do you think that has something to do with it?" I asked

"Yeah, maybe. I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll talk to you later ok?" she said

"Ok, bye." I said before hanging out.

It's almost time to go to class and I still hadn't heard anything from Brittany. Now I'm starting to think she is deliberately ignoring me. I didn't do anything wrong, why is she doing this?

It was time to go to class so I decided to try to give her a quick call.

*Ring…ring…ring…ring…Hi! This is Brittany's phone. I'm obviously not here so leave me a message!*

"Hey Britt it's me. I'm a little worried so can you please call or text me?" I pressed end call and walked into class. After class was over I rushed out to check my phone. Still no word. Instead of feeling angry I felt hurt. She was deliberately ignoring me. I fast walked back to my apartment. When I got home I curled up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and turned on the TV. I was starting to drift off when I felt my phone vibrating. My heart rate began to speed up.

From Brittany: we should talk. can you meet me?

My eyes started to fill with tears. Everyone knows the whole 'we should talk' is never good.

To Brittany: sure. where?

From Brittany: can I come over instead?

To Brittany: I guess so.

From Brittany: ok. I will be there soon…

I didn't respond back. I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up so she didn't know I had been crying. As I walked out I heard a knock on the door. When I open the door her eyes were red and puffy, honestly she looks like a mess. I don't even say anything; I open the door and motion her to come in. I'm torn, half of me is pissed off at her and the other half wants to pull her in my arms and comfort her. As she walks past me I quietly shut the door. She walks toward the couch and sits down. I walk over to sit next to her and I notice she's starting to cry.

"Brittany. I'm trying not get mad here because you're crying and stuff…but you left me this morning and ignored me all day so _please _tell me what the hell is going on. If you don't want _us _then tell me now." I said making eye contact with her. Tears kept streaming down her face. I've _never_ seen her emotional like this and it's absolutely breaking my heart.

"There is something I didn't tell you." She wiped her face again.

"Ok…" I was getting ready for her to tell me she didn't want to be with me.

"When I said I hadn't been with someone…I sort of lied." Her voice kept cracking.

"What do you mean? You slept with someone?" I looked down at my feet trying to blink away tears. I know we were broken up but she lied to me and it hurts.

"Yes. I mean…I was going to wait to tell you this because I know you won't look at me the same." She said miserably.

"I'm confused. Why would you lie to me?" I looked up at her.

She sniffled, "I _was _with someone, but it wasn't voluntary. I was out with people from the studio and my drink was drugged. The thing is, I remember everything. I couldn't move I couldn't do anything about it I just had to take it. After he was finished he just left me there in a motel room paralyzed," tears started rushing out of her eyes again. "It's also one of the main reasons I left LA. I staying there for a year after it happened and went to therapy. When I told my dance instructor why I had been so "off" he insisted that I wouldn't be the same dancer if I stayed in LA. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I know once I told you, you wouldn't want to touch me. This also explains the nightmares I've been having…" She waited for my response. I was speechless. She was raped? _My _Brittany was taken advantage of? What kind of person could do something like that to her? I felt sick to my stomach. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until she reached out and wiped my tears away giving me a soft smile.

"Please don't cry. It happened a year ago. The therapy helped a lot and being here with you is already helping too." she said

I let out a shaky breath, "I get why you didn't tell me. You've only been back a few days. I don't really know what to say. I'm going to kill whoever did this to you." I started crying harder at the thought of Brittany and some guy.

"Santana please look at me," she tilted my chin up so I was forced to look her in the eyes. "Shit happens. Yes it was awful, but I'm trying to move on with my life. The nightmares don't help but when I sleep with you they aren't so bad. I'm sorry I ignored you today; I was trying to figure out a way to tell you all of this. I get if you want space now, I just wanted you to know that happened. I don't want to hide anything from you." She was still crying. I reached out and grabbed her hand, she looked up surprised.

"I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at her

"Really?" she asked honestly

"Really. You're it for me. I want you, every part of you. Damaged or not." I wrapped my arms around her. She put her head in the crook of my neck and cried.

"Thank you." She mumbled

"Hey," I made her look at me. "No more crying ok?" I said

"Ok." she sniffled. I leaned down to give her a reassuring kiss. She tensed at first but quickly gave in. She brings her hands to my face pulling me in closer to deepen the kiss. Now I definitely don't want to do anything she's not comfortable with. I don't want her to think I'm treating her different then before but this bombshell she dropped isn't going to be forgotten when things start to get heated. I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked leaning in for another kiss. I looked at her questioningly before giving in and letting her kiss me hard. She pushed my back against the couch so she was on top of me never breaking the kiss. I pulled back again.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I asked

"Yes. I'm always 100% comfortable with you. Don't ever question that." She leaned down to continue kissing me. She started moving her hands under my shirt when I grabbed her hands to stop her.

"We can't do this right now." I said. She looked hurt as she pulled her hands away and got up off of me.

"I don't want you to treat me different. That was my biggest fear telling you." She looked down at her hands twiddling her thumbs. I sat up and took her hands in mine.

"I'm not treating you different. The plan of taking things slow was in affect before you told me. Now even more I want this to be special, it's kind of a lot of pressure now, you know?" I asked

"I get that, I do but I don't want you to think I'm not ready." She said shyly

"I just don't want you to rush things and then regret it or try when you're not ready and get freaked out." I said

"Isn't it obvious I'm ready? I've wanted this since the day we broke up. I miss being intimate with you. I thought you wanted this too..." Her faced saddened.

"I do want this! I miss being with you too. Can you let this sink in for a minute before trying anything?" I asked honestly

"If you want me to stop trying fine. If you're grossed out I get it." She stated furiously as she got up off the couch and walked toward the front door.

"Brittany!" I tried to grab her hand and stop her but she pulled away quickly. She turned around to face me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"What? Now you want to touch me?" She yelled with tears running down her face.

"You're not getting it Brittany! You think you're ready but you're not! It's ONLY been a year since it happened. You can't expect me to believe you're over it and ready to have sex again." I was upset that she was getting so mad at me.

"You have NO idea what I went through! So don't tell me I'm not ready when I know I am." She turned around and walked out. I broke down and started crying again. I went to the cabinet to greet my old friend Jack Daniels. After about 6 drinks I passed out on the couch.

I woke up to an annoying banging on my door.

"Santana! Santana open up! Santana!" She yelled

What time is it? Oh it's only 6:00. Who's at my door? I got up slowly and went to open it.

"What are you doing here?" I spat

"What am I doing here? Brittany came home earlier. Crying her eyes out! All she kept saying was 'Santana doesn't want to touch me! She's disgusted by me!' So tell me Santana what did you do now?" She yelled

"You don't get to come here and yell at me in my own apartment!" I slurred

"Your drunk. I can smell you. This is _just_great Santana." She spat

"Just leave it alone Rachel. You can't fix this." I shut the door in her face and went back to my room to pass out on my bed.

It's been four days since I've heard from Brittany or Rachel. I know I was drunk and yelled at Rachel but she could have at least texted me. I got up to go to class just like the other days. I've been miserable without Brittany. Usually when I go to class I dress nice and do my makeup. Now, I've been going in my sweats with my hair up and no makeup on. After I got out of class I picked up my phone to call her.

"Hello?" She said. It felt so good hearing her voice again. I know it's only four days but I really miss her.

"Brittany." I let out a sigh

"Is there a reason your calling?" There was all kinds of background music, she sounded busy.

"I miss you." I said softly. I heard her let out a deep breathe.

"I can't do this right now. I'm really busy." She said fast.

"Oh...yeah, yeah sorry. But...can we please meet and talk about things?" I asked

"Ok. But I really have to go. Bye Santana." She hung up before I could say goodbye.

I threw my phone on my bed and went to take a shower. A ten minute shower turned into a two hour bath. After this whirlwind of a week it felt amazing just lying in the bathtub and relaxing. After my fingers got too pruned I got out. I shot a quick text to Brittany to let her know I still want to meet up.

To Brittany: do you still want to see me so we can talk?

I almost erased the text before hitting send.

From Brittany: yeah. can you come over?

To Brittany: is berry there?

From Brittany: no, she's at the library.

To Brittany: ok, I'll come over soon.

I put on some nice clothes and did my makeup before heading out. I'm so nervous my hands are already shaking. The last thing I want it for her to reject me. On my way to the apartment I stopped and bought a fresh bouquet of pink roses. When I finally arrived, my nerves caused me to start sweating. I did my best to wipe it away before knocking on her. I heard footsteps coming closer. When she opened the door her eyes went down to the flowers I was holding.

"Hey." I said

"Hi." She said

We both stood there for what felt like days before I spoke up, "Um…these are for you." I said before holding them out for her. She reached out to take them.

"Thank you," She said softly. "You can come in…" she said gesturing me inside. I walked in behind her. She walked to the kitchen and pulled a vase out. I walked over and sat down at the kitchen table, she followed.

"You look nice." She stated

"Thanks, you do too." It was true. She always looked good but I loved when she wore those jeans. They made her butt look amazing. She sat down next to me and turned her chair so she was facing me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said looking into my eyes. "You didn't deserve that, I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I'm also sorry for not talking to you all week I just thought I would give you some space to think about things."

"No. Brittany you don't need to apologize. You trusted me when you told me and I got upset. I'm _so _sorry," I took her hands but didn't lace them together, she didn't pull away. "I shouldn't have let the anger of what that guy did to you come out on you. You mean everything to me; the last thing I am is grossed out by you." She was crying now. She gave me a soft smile, I reciprocated.

"You're not grossed out by me?" she asked innocently

I squeezed her hands, "Not even close." I said reaching out to wipe her tears away. I heard her sniffle.

"I shouldn't have tried anything with you after I told you. I didn't realize how much pressure that is for you now." she said

"It's ok, it's not like I wasn't enjoying it." I chuckled.

"You were right. About not being ready…I thought I was but I'm not. I still see his face sometimes, especially in my nightmares. I assumed being here with you that everything would go away but it's not. I don't know what to do…" she said

"You can always talk to me. I know things didn't work out that well the first time you talked to me about it but I want to be here for you. If you don't want to talk to me then maybe getting another therapist would help?" I suggested

"You being here has already helped a lot. Being with you seems to be the only thing helping right now…but if my nightmares continue I'll start seeing someone."

"Ok. I want to clarify that you can always talk to me about anything…the nightmares you can talk to me about it. I'm not going to run away from you." I said

"I know, thank you." She said. I got up off the chair and reached down to lace our fingers together. I pulled her up so we were now face to face.

"I missed you this week." I said

"I missed you too." she said. I unlaced our hands so I could put my arms around her neck. She placed her hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned up and gave her a sweet kiss. She gladly reciprocated parting her lips. We were so caught up in the kiss we didn't hear someone opening the front door.

"Brit—oh," we pulled away quickly hearing the intruders voice. "Sorry…I didn't know you were here." She looked at me.

"Well…here I am." I said. I didn't need to apologize to her. She is the one who came to my apartment with the sole purpose of yelling at me.

"I should go." I said, Brittany pouted. Rachel walked in her room and shut the door.

"Don't go please…" Brittany put her arms around my waist again.

"I'm sorry; it's a little awkward with me and Rachel right now." I said putting my arms around her waist as well.

"We can go in my room and watch a movie…" she suggested. I felt myself giving in. She leaned down and gave me a pleading kiss. I gave in.

"Fine!" I said pulling away. She smirked and grabbed my hand dragging me to her room. I realized I haven't seen her room before. She hasn't been her long but I know she loves to decorate. When we walked in her room hand in hand a smile crept up to my face. Her room was so her already. She had a poster on the side wall of a family of unicorns. Her bedding was had different kinds of flowers all over it. She had pictures of us framed on the desk. The walls were painted a light blue.

"Do you want more comfortable clothes?" She asked.

"Sure." I said sweetly. She let go of my hand and went to her closer to pull out sweats and a t-shirt. She walked back toward me and handed me the clothes.

"Thanks. You can change too you know." I said looking at her jeans.

"You just want to see me take my pants off." She looked at me seductively. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I was kidding...kind of…" She said stepping closer to me.

"If you're trying to seduce me, it's working." I said pressing my body against hers.

"Who said anything about seducing? You should probably change so we can watch a movie..." She smirked and walked toward her bed.

"Ugh. Fine." I said. If she was going to tease me then I was going to tease her back. I could feel her eyes on me as I slowly took my shirt off. I threw it on the ground and started unbuttoning my jeans. I slowly pushed them down my legs and stepped out of them. I reached out for the t-shirt she got me and put it on. I completely ignored the sweats and walked over toward her bed and slid in next to her. I looked at Brittany and she gulped.

"Um...forgetting something?" She asked looking down toward my legs.

I looked at her seductively. "It's a little hot in here..." I said waiting for her to open up her laptop and start a movie. She grinned at me.

"You're so right." She said. I looked at her and she was taking off her jeans under the covers. She pulled them out and smirked at me.

"So...what movie do you want to watch?" She asked pulling her laptop so it's in the middle of us.

"Hmm...I don't think it really matters." I said looking her in the eyes. I didn't really care about what movie. At this point I just wanted to lie down with her and get our sweet lady kisses on.

"How about...Mean Girls?" She asked. I don't think she was getting the hint. She looked at me questioningly and I leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips. I felt her lips form a smile against mine.

"No movie?" She pulled away.

"No movie." I said leaning down to kiss her again. I parted my lips to let her tongue in.

"Mmmm." I hummed kissing her more passionately. I moved my body so I was on top of her now. My knees on both sides of her pressed into the mattress. I kept kissing her and felt her hands begin to wander. She grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I was shocked by her boldness.

"Umm," I attempted to speak but she kept kissing me "Brittany." I pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"Is this ok?" She asked looking a little confused and why I stopped.

"Yeah! I mean...I'm in my underwear and we're making out. I don't want to get carried away, that's all." I explained still on top of her. She smirked and leaned up to kiss me softly.

"I'll stop if it becomes too much, ok?" She asked

"Ok." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. I played with the hem of her shirt. I pulled away and looked at her silently asking for permission. She nodded and I began taking her shirt off. She sat up a little so I could pull it over her head. When I pulled it off I threw it next to the bed and leaned down to kiss her. It was starting to get hot. Literally. We were under the covers and we were both starting to sweat.

"It's hot." I said pulling away. Her breasts were glimmering with beads of sweat.

"Yeah, can you just push the covers down?" She asked. I slid off her and grabbed her laptop placing it on the end table. I folded the covers so they were on the end of the bed. When I turned around Brittany was lying on her side propped up on her elbow.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked crawling back towards her. I mimicked her position so I was facing her propped on my elbow.

"Very much so." She said leaning in for a kiss. I thought it was going to be a quick kiss but she pushed me on my back so she was on top now. We both heard the door open and Brittany just stayed on top of me while looking up at the door.

"Hey Brittany, can I use—ugh again!" she covered her eyes. "Do you guys ever stop going at it?!" She asked very embarrassed.

"Do you ever stop walking in on us?" I asked sarcastically. Brittany gave me a disapproving look.

"Rachel...we're kind of in the middle of something so..." Brittany leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Are you seriously kissing again while in standing right here?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Yeah Rachel we are, so get out!" I reached over and threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" Rachel uncovered her eyes and snarled at me. "I just need to borrow Brittany's straightener." She said.

"No offense Rachel, but we are both in our underwear and it seems like you are creepin on us right now." Brittany said. Rachel's face turned red and she turned around and walked out the door. Neither of us is uncomfortable with our bodies so we could really care less what she saw.

"God she's annoying sometimes." I said leaning up to kiss her. She gladly met me halfway pressing her lips hard against mine.

"Maybe that was a sign we should actually watch the movie..." Brittany said rolling off of me.

"What? There was no such sign!" I said playfully.

"Ok, we can kiss more." She said rolling right back on top of me and giving me a sweet kiss. I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked looking her right in the eyes. I saw her eyes starting to get glossy. I started to panic. I thought she wanted this? I think she saw my panic because the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine for a passionate kiss. When she pulled she wiped away a tear and smiled at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing her hand and lacing them with mine.

"I'm just really happy." She admitted smiling at me.

"So is that a yes?" I asked obviously knowing the answer already.

"Do you really have to ask that?" She said quirking her eyebrow.

"No, I guess not," I leaned up to give her a loving kiss. "So how about that movie?" I asked

"I'm actually pretty sleepy. I haven't really been sleeping much this week." She said rolling off of me again.

"I'm sorry. Is it the nightmares?" I asked

"Yes and I just don't sleep as well without you with me..." She admitted.

"I'll stay with you whenever you want. I mean it." I said rolling on my side to face her.

"Thank you. I would love for you to stay. You are my girlfriend after all..." She said seductively.

"Damn right I am." I said giving her another kiss.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of your kisses." She said.

"Me either." We continued kissing for a while before she pulled away.

"Sleep time?" She asked.

"Sleep time." I said giving her a quick peck before sitting up and pulling a sheet over us. Brittany was the big spoon tonight. I felt her snake her arms around me and reach for my hand. She laced our fingers together and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Night San." She said

"Night Britt." I said falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while for this update. I got sick and then I had midterms, but I'm fine now so I'll try to update sooner! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up from a loud bang outside. I shot up out of Brittany's embrace and looked towards the window. I looked over and saw Brittany start to shuffle.

"Mmm…San?" she peeked her eyes open at me. I looked down at her.

"Hey, sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep." I said quietly

"Is everything ok?" she asked more awake now.

"Yeah, I just hear—" I was interrupted by another loud bang and a flash of lightening.

I immediately heard Brittany shriek and felt her arms come around my waist.

"It's just a storm, nothing to be worried about." I said trying to calm her down.

"I really hate storms." She said with a shaky voice.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here with you isn't it?" I asked lying back down and bringing my arms around her body.

"Yeah." she snuggled into my body tighter.

As we lie there the storm kept getting worse. Trees were hitting the window and the thunder got louder.

"It's getting worse." She said

"It'll pass, don't worry." I leaned closer and gave her a reassuring kiss. We both pulled away when we heard something.

The bedroom door swung open dramatically. Rachel was standing there wide eyed.

"You guys! You have to get up!" She yelled

"We are up..." I said annoyed

"Well do you hear the storm outside?!" She sounded frantic

"Well duhh that's why we're up." Brittany said

"I turned on the news and this storm is really bad. Like _really_ bad. School is closed and they shut down the subway." She said seriously

"What? It's just a storm it'll pass..." I said

"It's not just a storm Santana, it's a hurricane!" She said

"Then how come we weren't notified of this 'hurricane'?" I said annoyed

"None of us have really turned on the news recently..." She said

"Ok...so what do you expect us to do about it?" I said sarcastically.

"Santana I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry that I yelled at you when I didn't really know what was going on. None of us can leave this apartment until the hurricane passes." She pleaded

"Apology accepted and how long is this supposed to last?" I asked curious

"I'm not sure. I think the worst of it will be today and go through tomorrow night." She said

"My apartment isn't that far, I could run over there real quick and grab some things." I pulled the covers over me and started getting out of bed but a hand grabbed my arm.

"You're kidding right? You are _not_ going anywhere. We have plenty of stuff here, it's dangerous out there Santana." Brittany was still holding onto my arm.

"I'm just going to get some supplies I'll be fine. The worst of it isn't going to happen until later so the sooner I leave the better." I tried to pull my arm away. She let go and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm not letting you leave. I don't need you going out there and getting supplies when you know Rachel is fully stocked up for situations like this...I just got you back, I'm not losing you again." Brittany had tearing forming in her eyes. Rachel took that as her queue to leave and walked out to the living room.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry please, I won't go ok? I'm not going anywhere." I said looking her straight in the eyes. She sniffled before speaking.

"I shouldn't have to beg you not to leave." She said and got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom shutting the door, I followed.

"Brittany..." I knocked on the door.

"Brittany please come out. I was thinking selfishly, Brittany please open the door." I begged. I looked over and Rachel wasn't on the couch, she must have gone back to bed. I heard the handle moving and stepped away for her to open the door. She opened the door and looked at me for a few seconds before yanking me in the bathroom and shutting the door behind me.

"Wh-" I was cut off.

"Don't do that again." She said in a serious tone. I nodded. Before I knew it she crashed her lips on mine and pressed me against the door. I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer. I forgot we were just wearing our underwear when I felt Brittany unhook my bra. My eyes widened and I pulled away.

"Um..." I didn't want to question her but I had to.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to get me naked?" She smirked. After our talk last night I was really confused. She said she wasn't ready so why is she getting me naked?

"I thought you weren't ready...?" I questioned.

"We aren't having sex San." She said

"Ok...then why are we getting naked?" I asked

"Who knows how long we have before the power goes out, we are going to take a nice warm shower." She said before leaning in and kissing me hard again. I brought my hands around her back and unhooked her bra taking it off her shoulders.

"That's more like it." She said before hooking her fingers in the side of my underwear and pushing them down slowly. I was getting embarrassingly turned on. She knew it too. When they reached my ankles I broke the kiss stepping out and kicked them to the side. I did the same and pushed her underwear down her legs. It was taking a lot of self-control not to touch her right now. It has been three years too long since I've seen her naked. She was definitely checking me out, running her eyes up and down my body. LA definitely did her good. Her body looked even better than before. I put my hands on her lower back and pulled her into me so our chests were touching. She gasped bringing her hands to the top on my bare butt and leaning in to kiss me again.

"How about that shower?" I said breaking the kiss.

"Oh yeah...that was kind of an excuse to get you naked." She admitted leaning down and kissing me again. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"As much as I love this, I'm getting way too turned on right now so let's shower." I said pulling her toward the shower. She let out a giggle and followed me in the shower. I turned the water and stepped in. Brittany follows behind me wrapping her arms around my waist kissing my shoulder.

"Mmm...how are we going to get anything done?" I smiled felling her turn me around.

"I've missed taking showers with you, let's enjoy this before the power goes out." She said before lacing our fingers together and kissing me again.

After a not-so-innocent shower we wrapped ourselves in towels and walked out. Rachel was now on the couch watching the news. She heard us walking out of the bathroom and looked up.

"Please tell me you didn't defile my bathroom." She said seriously.

"We didn't defile your bathroom." Brittany said in monotone before grabbing my hand dragging me toward her bedroom. Brittany walked toward the window and looked out.

"It's getting a lot worse." She said worried. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"We are going to be fine." I said.

"I know, but all I can think about right now is what would have happened if you went out in this. I mean look at that!" She pointed to all the flooding and abandoned streets. I squeezed her hand and made her face me.

"I was so over my head thinking I could go out there. Thank you for stopping me and you don't have to worry about anything because I'm right here." I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"I know, but if I didn't stop you, you could have died. You can't die on me, you just can't!" She was crying a lot now.

"Hey," I wrapped her in a hug. "Where is this coming from?" I asked.

"I love you Santana. I'm in love with you. I have never stopped loving you and I don't want to lose the person that I love." She said quietly still buried in my chest. My heart swelled with emotion. I had no idea what to say back. I do love her but we just started dating again. I can honestly say I don't think I'm in love with her yet and I don't want to tell her I love her until I am _in _love with her.

"I-uh-" is all I could get out. She unwrapped her arms and stepped back.

"You don't have to say it back. I know we just got back together last night. I just wanted you to know how strongly I feel about you." She said grabbing my hands and lacing them together.

"Thank you." I said leaning in to kiss her.

"Mmm," she hummed, "I love you." She said again.

"You are going to say that everyday aren't you?" I questioned.

"Yes, I am." She said sweetly.

"Should we try to get some sleep? After all, we did just shower in the middle of the night." I suggested.

"Ok." She said dragging me toward the bed.  
We crawled into bed and tangled our legs together. We were both facing each other.

"So I didn't really get to plan our date because this week was sorta crazy..." She admitted.

"That's ok; we wouldn't have been able to go out anyways." I said referring to the hurricane.

"That's true." She said before buzzing her face in my neck.

"Santana?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm not tired." She said.

"Oh...ok do you want to watch TV or something?" I asked.

"Nope." She said leaning in and kissing my firm on the lips. I knew exactly what she was up to. She pushed me on my back and took her towel off. Great. My naked girlfriend is on top of me, how am I not supposed to touch her?

"You didn't think we would sleep in our towels did you?" She asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Uhh-no. No I didn't." I said looking straight at her chest. She unwrapped my towel and threw it on the ground. I can feel her core against my chest.

"Brittany-," I could hardly speak I was so turned on. All I wanted to do was flip us over and touch every part of her body; there she was sitting on top of me. Naked. It would be so easy to take control.

"What do you expect me to do here?" I asked.

"Kiss me." She said.

I leaned up grabbing her neck with both my hands pulling her down until her lips touch mine. I feel her hands going from my stomach up to my boobs. Her hands are so gentle, not like all the guys I slept with in high school. As her tongue slips in my mouth she nibbles on my lower lip. I want to put my hands everywhere but I don't want to make her uncomfortable so I just stick to placing my hands on her hips.

"I love you." She murmurs against my lips. It catches me off guard. Telling her when we are clothed and telling me when we are naked are so different for me. I pull back before I do something stupid.

"We should really get some sleep." I suggest. I can't believe my girlfriend is naked on top of me and I'm suggesting we go to sleep.

She pouts at me, "I like this, no sleeping." She leans in again but I pull back before her lips touch mine.

"What's wrong?" She asks hurt.

"We are naked. Our track record shows that when we are naked in bed together we are either about to have sex, having sex, or just finished having sex," I state while she is still sitting on me naked. "I can feel how turned on you are...but I know you're not ready for this." She blushed embarrassed and slides off me.

"Sorry I didn't realize how...yeah. I'm so stupid! Getting you all worked up for nothing." She sounded sad.

"It's ok. I mean don't get me wrong, I love having my girlfriend naked on top of me but it's hard not to touch you..." I admit.

"I feel like a jerk." She says turning away from me. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me.

"Hey, don't call my girlfriend a jerk." I kiss her bare shoulder.

"Why not? I am one. I sit on you naked and expect you not to touch me." She says.

"Any way I can get you is fine with me, especially if you're naked, just not on top of me where I can feel…everything." I said smirking.

-

I woke up again but this time it was from the phone ringing. I couldn't have got more than a couple hours because it was still dark out.

"Hel—hello?" I was still half asleep. I looked over at Brittany to make sure she was still asleep.

_"Santana!" She said_

"Mom?" I asked

_"Honey, are you ok? The news is crazy, people are dying!" She said._

"Yeah Britt and I are fine, don't worry." I reassured.

_"Britt? As in Brittany? As in Brittany Pierce?" _She sounded shocked.

"Ohh—uh yeah I forgot to tell you she's here in New York now." I said.

_"Excuse me? Santana why haven't you told me any of this?" _She asked._  
_  
"Sorry, she just came back last week and we sort of got back together..." I said biting my lip.

_"What?! You can't be serious!" _She yelled not mad but shocked.

"Yes. I'm serious. Mom I love her, what do you expect me to do?" I asked

_"I know you love her and you missed her but don't you think it's a little soon for all that?" _She asked._  
_  
"No, we kinda just fell back into place." I said.

_"Ok, if you're happy then I'm happy." _She said.

"Thank you mom, it means a lot." I said.

_"So...having sleepovers already?" _She asked.

"Mom! I'm here because she refused to let me go back to my place during this storm."

_"Well good! I'll have to thank her when I come visit."  
_  
"Visit? When are you coming?" I asked curiously

_"Next week..."_

"What?! Mom you can't fly out here now, it's dangerous!" I yelled.  
_  
"It'll be fine by next week. I miss my baby plus I really want to see Brittany, you know how much I've always loved her."  
_  
"I know you love Brittany but I don't think it's a good idea right now—" my phone was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez, we would totally love for you to come here next week." Brittany said.

_"Brittany! I've missed you! Thank you for not letting my daughter leave your sight, I know how stubborn she can be." _She said_  
_  
"Oh yeah, don't worry about that, she isn't going anywhere."

_"Good. Well sorry about calling in the middle of the night. I'm glad you girls are ok. Tell bye to Santana for me." _She said

"Ok, bye Mrs. Lopez."  
_  
"Bye Brittany."  
_  
She hit end call and handed the phone back to me with a smile on her face.

"What the hell Britt?!" I laughed "I thought you were asleep!" I poked her bare stomach.

"I was asleep. Then I heard you yelling and woke up." She said.

"Oh...sorry." I said worried that she had heard me tell my mom I love her.

"That's ok, I love talking to your mom. I can't wait to see her next week!" She was giddy.

"What?! Brittany I do not need her coming next week." I pouted.

"Awww come on when was the last time you saw her?" She asked

"I don't know, a couple months?"

"Santana! That's too long!" She looked shocked.

"We talk enough I don't need to see her that often." I said.

"Obviously you don't talk enough or you would have told her about me..." Her face saddened.

"I'm sorry, this week has been crazy and the last thing I thought of was telling my mom about it. It's nothing personal." I explained.

"Ok. Can we actually get some sleep now?" She asked.

"Yes please." I said cuddling up to her again.

When I woke up it was actually light outside. I looked over at the clock but there was no time on it so I figured the power had finally gone out. I look back at Brittany and she is sound asleep lying on her stomach so her bareback was showing. I get up and grab an oversized t-shirt pulling it over my head. I don't even bother putting underwear on. I head my stomach start to grumble so I walk over to the kitchen. Rachel is already in there making coffee.

"Finally you're awake!" she yelled

"Shhh! Brittany is still asleep!" I half yelled back at her.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want any coffee? I made some before the power went out." she said.

"Sure." I walked toward her and grab a cup.

"Things seem to be going well with you and Brittany…" she trailed off.

"You're so nosy." I teased.

"Well I _did _walk in on you two about to get it on! What do you expect?" she asked

"Whatever. We haven't even had sex yet." I said

"Oh yeah right! You expect me to believe you? I caught you guys all over each other, in your underwear I might add." She said giving me look.

"I don't care if you don't believe me. We haven't so please don't bring it up again." I said.

"Ok, I'll drop it…for now." she said and walked back to her bedroom.

I did the same thing and when I opened the door Brittany was wide awake and sitting up in bed.

"Hmm what if I had been Rachel? I would have gotten a nice look at your boobs." I said smirking at her.

"Well you aren't Rachel so come back to bed and cuddle with me." She said opening the covers exposing her naked body. I gladly took the invitation and crawling in next to her.

"The power it out so this is pretty much all we can do today." I smiled and kissed her.

"And that's bad because…?" she asked smiling at me.

"It's not bad. Expect all the food in the fridge will go bad soon so we will be living off of granola bars." I explained.

"That's ok we'll survive." She said.

"Hopefully…who knows how long this hurricane will take blow over." I teased.

"Don't say that! It's scary enough as it is," She pouted, "Although having you here 24/7 is pretty nice." She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"Yeah it is nice isn't it?" I said

"Mmhmm except it's probably going to get pretty boring around here soon."

"You do realize your naked right?" I asked snuggling her more.

"Yeah, so?" she said

"That pretty much means it's not going to get boring anytime soon." I said tilting my head to reach her lips softly.

"I don't want to get you all hot and bothered again."

"I can control myself." I said and pressed my lips harder against hers. She hummed in response and trailed her hands under my shirt. She pulls away.

"I've never felt so comfortable with you then I do right now." She said genuinely.

"Your sweet." I smiled at her.

"I'm serious," she poked me. "I thought after what happened I would never be able to be with anyone." She avoided eye contact like she had shared too much. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her again.

"I'm so happy you're back." I said

"Me too, I think I should put some clothes on though." She bit her lip.

"Why? We can stay like this _all _day." I said leaning in but she turned her head at the last second so I caught her cheek.

"I don't want Rachel getting the wrong idea." She said getting up and grabbing clothes.

"Don't worry about her, I already told her we haven't done anything." I said getting up and walking over to her.

"Why would you do that?" she questioned looking betrayed.

"I'm sorry," I tried to take her hands but she pulled them away. "I didn't tell her anything else…she basically attacked me saying we go at it like rabbits and I told her we haven't don't anything yet, what's wrong with that?" I asked quirking my eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just assumed that if you told her we hadn't done anything then you told her about why…" she looked down at the floor.

"What! Brittany I would _never _do that to you. That isn't my story to tell." I stepped forward putting my hands around her waist.

"I know you would never do that. I don't know why I thought that." She looked down at my lips. I got the message and leaned in giving her a sweet kiss.

"What are we going to do all day with no power?" I asked

"I don't know…I bet Rachel has some ideas." She said

"Is the storm getting any better?" I asked looking toward the window.

"Doesn't look like it. And don't even think about going out there." she said looking down at the streets.

"I wasn't thinking about it! I meant it when I said I wasn't going anywhere." I said walking up behind her grabbing her waist and pulling her close to me.

"I just want this to pass so I can take you on our date." She said leaning into me.

"I can't wait." I said and kissed her cheek.

"There's seriously nothing to do here without power."

"How long do you think the power will be out?" I asked

"I'm not sure. I bet Rachel knows more information than we do." She said.

"Yeah, let's go ask her." I pulled away and grabbed her hand leading us toward the living room. Rachel was sitting on the couch with a blanket and a book. I walked toward the other couch sitting down and pulling Brittany down on my lap.

"Anything new on the hurricane?" I ask Rachel wrapping my arms around Brittany.

"All I know is the storm isn't letting up anytime today so we are kind of stuck here," She taking her eyes off her book to look at us. "You guys are so cute. I really need to get a boyfriend." She said looking back down at her book.

"Yeah, you do." I said bluntly.

"Sorry, not all of our high school sweethearts can come back and sweep us off our feet." She said playfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." I said squeezing Brittany. She turned and found my lips. I put my hand on the back on her neck deepening the kiss.

"Excuse me! If you're going to do that, go back in your bedroom." Rachel said.

"Come on Rachel, I just want to kiss my girlfriend." Brittany pouted. Rachel's eyes widened and she slammed her book shut.

"Girlfriend?!" She yelled excited.

"Yeah, I asked her last night!" Brittany yelled just as excited squeezing me hard.

"I'm happy for you guys. Now I _really _need a boyfriend." She sighed

"What about that Brody guy?" I asked

"Seriously? That was years ago, I have no idea what he's up to nowadays."

"Yeah right! Tell me right now you still don't have his number." I challenged.

"I…do." She deflated.

"I knew it! Call him! He is seriously hot." I said. Brittany gave me a questioning look.

"What? I may not be attracted to men but I still have an opinion on what they look like." I said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah Santana is right, he is really hot, way better then Finn." Brittany said. This time I was the one giving the questioning look. She just smirked and snuggled into me.

"Yes he is very attractive, but I don't even know if he is still in New York." She said

"That's why you pick up the phone and call him." I said bluntly.

"Fine, I'll call him…..after the hurricane passes."

"Ok, but I'm going to be there when you call, and it will be on speaker phone." I said

"What? No!" she looked surprised

"Um how else am I supposed to know you actually call?" I asked

"Well…..I guess you're right." She said pouting.

"Good, it's settled. Rachel Berry is going to get laid and lighten up a little bit." I joked.

"Hey! I am_ not _uptight and I don't _need_ to get laid! Plus, you're the one not getting laid." she yelled playfully. Brittany froze but then quickly got up and stormed to the bedroom. Rachel looked over at me confused.

"What did I-." I cut her off

"Rachel! Why would you say that? You said you would drop it!" I yelled before going to the bedroom to see if Brittany is ok. I opened the door slowly and saw her crying softly. I walked over crawling into bed behind her and pulling her close to me.

"She was out of line." I said putting my hands over hers.

"She was just joking around, she doesn't know any better. I should have told her about it…" She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Brittany, you don't need to tell her _anything. _None of this is any of her business." I said leaning over and kissing her cheek. She turned around to face me; I kept my arms around her.

"Thank you." She squeaked out. I wiped her tears away and kissed her gently.

"I don't like it when you cry." I admitted

"I don't like it when I cry either." She smiled

"Then it's settled, no more crying ok?" I asked.

"No more crying." She agreed.

"I should probably go talk to her though…" she said

"No, you don't have to talk to her yet. Let's stay here for a while." I said kissing her wet cheeks.

"Ok but when I do talk to her, can you be there with me?" She asked.

"Of course I'll be there. That's what a good girlfriend would do right?" I asked teasingly.

"A _very _good girlfriend would do that." She said leaning in a kissing me hard.

"Mmmm, Britt?" I asked pulling away.

"Yeah?"

"Let's take a nap." I suggested

"We haven't gotten enough sleep these past couple days?" she laughed

"Well, I want to spend as much time in bed with you before I have to go back to my place."

"Good point. Cuddle me more." She said snuggling into my chest. I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. We both lay there for about thirty minutes before I speak up.

"I can't fall asleep." I said

"Me neither. Should we get something to eat?" she asked

"Sure." I said untangling our hands and getting out of bed.

We walk out to the kitchen and Rachel is still sitting on the couch reading her book. She looks up but quickly looks back to her book. I open up the cabinet and there isn't really anything to eat. I walk along the kitchen opening more cabinets but there isn't any food or drinks.

"What are we supposed to eat?" She asked

"I'm not sure. The storm doesn't look too bad now, we could go grab stuff down the street before it picks up again." I said while she looked over to the window.

"I guess you're right, but I'm coming with you." She said grabbing my hand.

"No, I don't need you coming and getting hurt." I said trying to let go of her hand but she squeezed tighter.

"This is not a negotiation. I'm coming with you or you're not going at all." She said

"Fine, let's go change first." I said pulling her toward the bedroom. We put on our winter clothes and rain boots before heading toward the front door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rachel yelled toward us.

"We are getting essentials." I said

"You shouldn't go out there." She said looking worried.

"We'll be fine." I said pulling Brittany with me.

When we got outside it was cold and windy. I linked our hands and put my arm around her waist pulling her close to me.

"Is anything even open?" she asked

"I hope so." I said as we kept walking down the street.

She pointed toward a gas station that looked open.

"Let's hurry up and get a few things, I don't want to stay here longer then we have to." I said before we walked in. She walked toward the drinks and grabbed three water bottles. I walked toward the food and got some cereal and bread. We met up and headed toward the register. After we paid for everything we made our way back. I got this eerie feeling like we were being followed so I turn around fast only to be met with a fist to my left cheek. Everything went black for a few seconds. My face was throbbing as I hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't have enough apologies for how long this update took. Family issues and school work have gotten in the way of writing. Luckily I'm back and the next chapter is already halfway done!**

* * *

"Santana!" I heard Brittany yell. I got up quickly not wanting whoever did this was so hurt her. I push Brittany behind me and look at the culprit. I raise my fist and hit him right in the eye. He yelped out in pain before kicking me right in the ribs. I fell to the ground again.

"Brittany run!" I yelled as she just looked at me with horror and tears.

"You're not going anywhere, give me the food!" He yelled. I got a good look at him, he was definitely homeless.

"Our friend is hurt, we need this stuff." I lied as he pulled me up and pulled out a knife and held it against my neck.

"You're lying!" He said pressing it just hard enough to draw blood.

Brittany was standing there scared and heartbroken.

"Give me the bags blondie!" he yelled towards her.

"Please don't hurt her." She sobbed handing the bags slowly toward him. As he held out his hand with the knife to get the bags I quickly grabbed the knife with my hand spinning around kicking him as hard as I could right in the groin. He hit the ground hard and he didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon. I grabbed her hand and started running. When we were out of range Brittany halted in the middle of the sidewalk. She broke down and started sobbing hard. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"We're ok." I whispered. As her crying softened she finally looked at me. Her eyes went wide.

"You're hand!" she pointed down. I hadn't even noticed it was badly cut. It must have happened when I grabbed the knife out of his hand. "And your neck is bleeding!" she cried.

"I'm fine," I lied, my hand and my ribs hurt like hell. "Let's just get back and deal with it there." I said walking towards her building but she tugged my good hand.

"We need to go to the hospital." She said in monotone.

"No, it's ok, there are people who are way more hurt there that need help." I said.

"Santana...please. If we don't go then we should call the police and tell them what happened then you have to let Rachel and I take care of these cuts." she explained.

"Ok. When we get back I'll call the police." I said

"No! We need to go right now so they still have evidence. Do you ever watch crime shows? The first thing people mistakenly do is go home and wash off all the evidence then the police have a harder time catching the guy!"

"Ok, well I have the knife so maybe that will help?" I questioned.

"Yes, so it's settled then, we will go to the police station then go home, but we should probably call Rachel first." I suggested.

"I'll call her from the station after you're done giving your statement." she said.

"Ok, let's go, it's actually not that far away." I pointed in the direction.

We went in the police station and they were very nice about everything. They even cleaned up my cuts and gave us both cups of coffee. Brittany didn't tell Rachel the story about what happened, she just told her it would take a lot longer than expected and that we were fine. When we got back to the apartment Rachel was pacing the apartment.

"There you are! What the hell happened to you?!" she yelled worried.

"I'm fine. This asshole homeless guy tried to take our stuff. When did the power come back on?" I said dropping the bags on the counted. Rachel saw the blood on the bags and grabbed my hand examining it.

"You're going to need stitches." She said

"No I don't it's not that deep, it looks worse than it is. Plus the police department said I should be fine. So when did the power come back on?" She completely ignored my question again. I hadn't even noticed Brittany walked away. I took my hand back and walked toward the bedroom. Confused, I didn't see her in there. I walked back out and see the bathroom door closed. I turn the nob slowly.

"Brittany…?" I see her hunched over the toilet throwing up. I kneel down and rub her back.

"Why do bad things always happen to us?" she had tears running down her face. I walked toward her and put my arms around her waist.

"I don't have an answer for that but I _can _tell you that bad things happen to everyone. Actually a lot of shitty things happen to me so if you can't handle it then this won't work." I said honestly.

"It's not that I can't handle it. It's just annoying that these types of things happen to happy people. If you think that bad things are going to scare me away then you will be greatly disappointed." She smiled at me.

"Well that's good because I don't want you going anywhere." I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Let's go relax in your room." she said

I raised my eyebrow at her. "In my room huh?" I winked.

"I just want to cuddle with you and make sure you're ok."

"Sureeee. I know your game Pierce."

"Ok. Fine. I want to kiss you too, but that's it!" she pulled me out of the bathroom and walked toward the bedroom. Rachel stopped us immediately.

"Santana I really think you should get a doctor to check you out."

"I'm fine! The police officers are very familiar with these types of things and they said I'll be fine so stop asking about it!" I raised my voice at her.

"I'm sorry...I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but trust me on this, I. Am. Ok. So Brittany and I are going to take a nap and wait for the weather to get better." I said taking her hand and leading her toward the room. We both changed into dry clothes and walked toward the bed.

"Do you want to shower or anything? I feel kind of dirty so..." she said shyly.

"Brittany Pierce, are you suggesting we take a shower together?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well yeah but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Honestly, I'm just really tired right now so all I want to do is kiss you and sleep."

"Oh...that's ok I'll just hop in the shower and be right back, ok?" she said

"Ok, I'll wait for you." I said slipping under the covers.

"You better!" she said as she walked out the door.

It felt like hours before she returned from her shower. She walked in towel around her looking all shiny and hot. It took everything in me not to jump her right then.

"You stayed awake. I'm glad." she walked over to the bed and removed her towel. My eyes widened as she slid in next to me.

"Um...Britt?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You are...naked."

"Yeah you better get used to it. The less clothes the better." She said putting her arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I love this…you know I love this, but I need you to put something on." I said closing my eyes not wanting to see her response.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" she said leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

"I need you to put clothes on before I do something I regret."

"I just want to thank you for saving me today." She kissed me again but didn't let me pull away.

"Mmm Britt…" I moved my hands to her lower back.

"Is your hand ok?" She asked in between kisses. I abruptly stopped making her look at me.

"My hand? What?" I was confused. She couldn't be suggesting that we have sex could she?

"Yeah, your hand, is it ok?"

"I don't think we should do that right now." I regretted saying that immediately after saying it. The look she gave me was heartbreaking.

"Oh…yeah ok. Sorry I even suggested it." She got off the bed and started putting clothes on.

"Wait. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I'm exhausted and I'm still in shocked from what happened earlier. I don't want you to do this because you feel the need to thank me." I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We could have died today."

"But we didn't and that's all that matters." I said

"Yeah but it made me realize if we did die I would have never got the chance to make love to you again. It was stupid of me to suggest that, of course your hand hurts." She still didn't turn around.

"It's not stupid. When that guy threatened you all I could think about was how I might never get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me." I said making her turn around to look at me.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation after we get some sleep. I don't want you to say something because of what happened today." She pulled my hand toward the bed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said and settled in behind her putting my arms around her waist. "Shit! Do you think I should call my mom and tell her what happened?" I asked

"She's coming next week, just tell her then so she doesn't worry." She said sleepily.

"I don't know…she'll be really pissed I didn't tell her sooner."

"Then call her, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ok, sorry if you're trying to fall asleep." I said reaching over to grab my phone.

"It's ok, I can't wait for her to tell you she's coming sooner because of it."

"I don't think she'd do that." I held the phone up to my ear and she answered after the first ring.

_"Santana! Are you ok? You never call me unless you are crying or you need money…" _

"I'm fine mom, and I'm not crying. I just wanted to call you and tell you Britt and I sort of ran into a situation earlier…" I closed my eyes because I knew she was going to pry.

_"And what sort of situation was this?" _

"Well since you brightly told her not to let me leave her sight that's exactly what she did. We ran out of food so I said I would go to the store real quick and get a few things an-"she interrupted me.

_"Good for her! I don't need you getting into trouble, honey you shouldn't have gone out in that weather anyways. It's not safe! How many times do I have to tell you this?"_

"Umm that's the thing…"

_"What thing? What the hell happened? You said you were ok! Is it Brittany?! Oh god, please tell me she isn't hurt." _I heard Brittany chuckle and turn around to face me.

"Would you let me finish the story? Brittany isn't hurt ok?" I reassured her.

_"Ok sorry, continue." _

"Alright so when we got to the store we bought a few things and on our way back is when we ran into a little trouble. Umm…this homeless guy sort of hit me in the face and then pulled out a knife and threatened Brittany. He cut my neck a little but I beat his ass and we went to the police station and they said they are confident they'll catch the guy."

_"He cut your neck?! Why didn't you go to the hospital!" she yelled as I pulled my phone away from my face. Brittany was smirking give me the 'I told you so' look._

"The cops said I would be fine. They wrapped my hand and cleaned my neck so no need to worry."

_"You never said anything about your hand. Why aren't you telling me the whole story? You know what; tell me when I get there. I'm booking my flight right now. I'll see you in a few hours." _She sounded completely serious. Brittany covered her mouth with her hands and started laughing.

"What?! Mom, don't come here yet! I don't even think they are letting flights in until the storm passes. We are fine mom, really. You can come next week, just like you planned." I tried convincing her.

_"No way, I just booked my flight and there aren't any weather issues so I'll meet you at your apartment ok?" I let out a deep breath._

"Ok mom. I'll see you then."

_"Alright, I love you Santana. Be good." _

"I love you too. Have a safe flight." I hung up and didn't even dare looking at Brittany.

"Well…she's coming in a few hours so I better get back to my place." She turned around and kissed me hard on the lips. Just as I was about to pull away she grabbed the back on my neck pulling me close to her.

"Britt-" she kept kissing me "You are coming back to my apartment with me. You know that right?"

"I am?" she asked cheerfully

"Uhhh yeah. Did you think I was going to deal with my mother all by myself?"

"Well I did warn you she would come here if you told her…"

"Please! Please just come and stay with me until she leaves. I'll owe you big time ok? Plus she really wants to see you."

"Ok ok, fine. You're lucky I love your mom."

"Just my mom huh?"

"And you. I love you also." She smiled and kissed me sweetly before getting out of bed and packing a bag.

"Do you need any help packing?"

"No, could you tell Rachel what's happening though?" she asked

"Sure." I walked out of her room and didn't see Rachel so I walked toward her bedroom and knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said

I walked in and sat next to her on her bed.

"So my mom knows what happened and is coming here in a few hours."

"That's great! I love your mom!"

"No I meant—not _here, _she's staying at my place and…so is Brittany." I tried to sneak in the last part without her noticing.

"Wait what? Brittany is moving in with you?!" she said in a high squeaky voice.

"Shhhh! God, do you have to be so loud? She isn't moving in with me, she's just staying with me until my mom leaves."

"Oh. Well good luck with that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that once you get the feel of Brittany staying at your place, you're probably not going to want her to leave."

"What? That's ridiculous. She's stayed at my place twice already. I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure about this? You don't even know how long your mom is staying here."

"It'll be fine. Plus I need her to take care of me, not my _mom." _

"Ok, well text me when you get there so I know you didn't die."

"Will do. See you later." I said as I walked out of her room and back into Brittany's. I noticed her bag on the bed.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked

"Yeah let's go. Is it still raining outside?"

I took a quick peek outside. The clouds were a dark gray but it wasn't raining at the moment.

"Not right now but it looks like it'll start any minute now so we better get going."

"Ok good. Is Rachel ok with this?"

"Yeah she's fine with it. Let's go."

"Do we have to pick up your mom from the airport?"

"Well considering I don't have a car here, that would be pretty difficult."

"Mmm I bet your mother loves your sarcasm just as much as I do." She said grabbing her bag and heading out the front door.

When we got back to my apartment Brittany walked in behind me and placed her bag on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"I'm settling in on the couch…"

"Couch? No, you're staying in my room with me silly."

"What? Are you sure that's ok? I don't want your mom to get the wrong idea."

"You're my girlfriend Brittany. She isn't going to get the wrong idea. I'll tell her you're staying with me until I feel safe sleeping alone again."

"Wow, that sounds like a well thought out lie." She chuckled

"Well…it's not exactly a lie. I actually _would _feel better knowing you are here with me. Safe." I said walking toward her and grabbing her bag for her.

"So…what does this mean?"

"It means I want you to fall asleep with me until you get sick of me." I walked into my bedroom and put her bag in the walk-in closet.

"Santana, you know I'm safe at Rachel's right?" she walked up behind me.

"I know. I just want to be able to protect you whenever I can." I turned around to face her.

"You don't always need to protect me. Don't get me wrong though, I love it when you get all protective but I don't want you getting hurt again." She grabbed my cut hand and kissed it softly.

"I'd do anything for you Brittany."

"That's what scares me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you'd do anything for me just like I'd do anything for you. I'd freaking die for you Santana but I don't want you to do the same. I can't lose you ever again."

"I'd die for you to you know. I also don't want you dying on me either but it's nice to know you'd take a bullet for me." I smiled leaning in and kissing her.

"I love you Santana, of course I'd take a bullet for you. Multiple bullets actually." She laughed

"Thank you, but I don't ever want you taking multiple bullets for me or any bullets for that matter."

"I want you to feel safe to."

"I do feel safe, when I'm with _you_. And now I really need to take a shower and take a nap before my mom gets here so feel free to fall asleep without me I won't take too long."

"Ok, what time does she fly in?"

"I'm not sure. She said she'd call me when she is in the cab on her way here."

"I'm probably going to fall asleep while you're in the shower."

"That's ok; I'll be right behind you." I walked in my bathroom not bothering to shut the door. Part of me wanted her to join me but she just showered like an hour ago. As I enjoyed my warm shower I thought about how my mom would react to Brittany staying with me. When I got out of the shower Brittany was fast asleep cuddled against one of my pillows. I put some silk pajamas on and got into bed with her.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up when I heard vibrating I realized it was my phone.

"Mom?" I asked half awake.

"_Santana! I've been calling you my entire taxi ride, I'm lucky I caught you now. I'm pulling up outside so buzz me in." _

"You're here already?" I looked at the clock and realize we had slept for about three hours.

"_Yes I'm here so buzz me in!" _

"Ok, hold on."

"_I'm in. I'm hanging up now."_

I hung up and looked at Brittany. She was still sound asleep.

"Britt." I attempted to wake her up but she wasn't budging. I decided to get out of bed and let her sleep. I heard a knock on the door and knew it was my mom. I was still in my pajamas but I could care less. I opened the door and was immediately pulled in for a tight hug. I looked down at the ground to see she had packed a lot more luggage then a week stay.

"Hey mom. It's good to see you," I said helping her with her bags.

"No no no. You are injured I don't need you getting more hurt," She swatted my hands away from her bags.

"I think I can handle myself."

"Let me take a look at your neck," She moved my hair to one side to get a better look.

"Honey this is pretty bad, you should have seen a doctor. Speaking of doctors, your father is really worried about you and he's upset you didn't call him," She rolled her bags in and moved toward the guest room.

"Sorry, I kind of figured you'd tell him for me. I wasn't even planning on telling you until you got here."

"What! Why would you keep something like this away from me?" she asked hurt

"Mom, it's not like that. I just didn't want you to worry about me over nothing."

"_This _is _not _nothing. You were attacked for god sakes! Poor Brittany must be taking it pretty hard."

"Yeah…she was pretty shaken up. Do you want something to drink?" I asked walking in the kitchen; she followed behind me sitting at the kitchen bar.

"Do you mind making some coffee?"

"No it's fine, I could use some too."

After finishing the coffee we both moved toward the dining table.

"So…how are things with Brittany?" she took a sip of her coffee waiting for me to respond.

"Good. I mean today was sort of…bad, but we're good."

"That's it? Seriously? That's all you have to tell me?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, _anything_. I know you haven't been with anyone since her."

"I should have never told you that." I laughed

"What? It's ok to save yourself for the person you love." She took another sip.

"Oh, I guess there is something to tell you."

"Ok, I don't want the dirty details but, was three years' worth the wait?" she smirked at me.

"Mom! That wasn't what I was going to say. We haven't even done _that _yet." I could feel my face heating up.

"Honey, it's ok to tell me. I know how much you girls were doing it in high school."

"Can you stop please?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Ok sorry, tell me what you were going to say."

"She told me she loved me. That she is still in love with me."

"Well of course she still loves you."

"That's all you have to say?" I was shocked.

"Well it's not a secret that you both clearly still loved each other when you broke up. I knew you'd find your way back to each other."

"Yeah…me too, I—" I was interrupted by my bedroom door opening and Brittany walking out in very sexy pajamas. My eyes widened as my mom turned around quickly. Brittany hadn't even noticed us sitting at the table; she rubbed her eyes as she went toward the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Santana..…baby?" she asked turning around seeing both of us.

"Hey Britt," I said smirking at her.

"Oh my god. Mrs. Lopez you're here!" she didn't move she just gripped her coffee cup tightly and looked down at what she was wearing.

"Brittany, what a nice surprise!" she got up to walk toward Brittany but Brittany held her hand up.

"Can you give me like two seconds to go change?" she asked embarrassed.

"Sure, hurry up I want to give you a hug." With that Brittany ran toward my bedroom.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." My mother turned toward me.

"Yeah, she is sort of staying with me for a while. I don't really feel safe without her."

"Hmm makes sense. Doesn't explain the sexy underwear though." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah sorry, I don't really have an explanation for that." I saw Brittany walk out with a baggy sweatshirt and yoga pants. My mom got up and gave her a big hug.

"It's so good to see you Brittany."

"You too, I—uhhh, I'm sorry about earlier…" she looked down at the ground. I wanted her to feel more comfortable so I gestured her to sit next to me. I immediately took her hand under the table and leaned in kissing her quickly on the lips before turning back to my mom.

"So…have the police figured anything out yet?"

"Mom, it just happened earlier today. I'm pretty sure it takes longer to investigate then a few hours."

"Yeah you're right, but sometimes they pick people up off the street and it turns out to be a suspect they were looking for."

"Ok, well that hasn't happened yet…"

"Oh well. They'll figure it out. So Brittany, how was L.A? I heard you were dancing there before you came here."

"Oh…yeah it was—good. I just didn't think it was the right fit for me." She looked at me nervously; I gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Why did you spend so much time there when it wasn't the right fit?" I kicked my mom under the table "Ouch! What?" she looked at me curiously. I could see the panic in Brittany's eyes.

"Uhhh—it's not really something I like to talk about. There is another reason I left but it's just hard to talk about." She looked down at the ground

"Aww, a bad breakup?" she pried.

"Mom! She said she doesn't like to talk about it so drop it!" I gave my mom a stern look.

"No—it's ok, it wasn't a breakup. Maybe I'll tell you the story one day."

"Ok, sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She gave her a sympathetic smile

"It's ok, so how are things in Lima?"

"Things are pretty busy actually. Santana's father still works a lot at the hospital. I actually ran into your parents at the grocery store the other day."

"Oh really? How are they?"

"They are doing well, just dealing with your sister. They also had no idea that you found Santana in New York…"

"Oh—shit. Yeah…I didn't really tell them anything about that yet. I'm surprised my mom hasn't called me yet." I looked at her shocked. I knew her relationship with her mom. She literally told her everything. Back in high school, she told her mom the first time we had sex that she loved me and would end up marrying me. That made for very awkward dinners at her house.

"Why wouldn't you tell her you came to New York and found me?" I was a little offended thinking maybe I wasn't important enough. My mom saw the tension and decided it was time for her to leave.

"I'll just uh—go unpack." With that she went toward her bedroom.

"So? Am I not significant enough for your mom to know?" My eyes started to fog.

"Of course you are! I didn't want to tell her because she wouldn't be very happy with me." She took my hands in hers.

"I thought your mom liked me…"

"She does! The thing is…when I was deciding to go to college my mom was trying to convince me to follow you. She said she knew I would never be happy unless I was with you. When you broke up with me, it was the hardest time in my life. Both my parents were so worried they even applied me for Louisville. If I told her I wasted time in L.A. and then decided to go to New York to find you, she would have been all 'I told you to go to college with her in the first place' and I don't need that right now."

"She's going to find out eventually."

"I know, but I needed to have my head in the right place when I came here. I didn't need her calling every minute asking how plan 'win back Santana' was going. Don't for a second think you aren't good enough for me to tell my mom. You of all people know I tell her everything, but not telling her this was the best thing I could have done. You know how much I love you." She leaned in and took my bottom lip with hers. That was all the reassurance I needed. I grabbed her hips and pulled her on my lap never breaking the kiss. She put her hands on both sides of my face and slid her tongue across my lip.

"Mmm—I love kissing you." she leaned back in taking my lips again.

"Sant—oh! Sorry!" my mom covered her eyes and tried to walk backwards into her room.

"Sorry mom, its ok you can come back in here," I took Brittany off my lap and moved to the couch. "I couldn't help but notice how many bags you have mom, how long are you planning on staying?" I asked subtly.

"Are you kicking me out already?" She laughed and sat on the second couch.

"What? Why would you think that? It just seemed like you had a lot of bags if you just came to check on me."

"Santana I haven't seen you in months, is it ok if I missed you?"

"Of course it is! I missed you too."

"Hmm good save," she looked over at Brittany who was just standing by the kitchen counter watching us. "Brittany, why don't you come sit with us?"

"Yeah, baby come here, I don't bite you know that." I winked at her. I knew she felt a little uncomfortable being caught by my mom making out, but we have definitely been caught in worse situations. When she came over to sit on the couch she sat at least two feet away from me.

"Britt…do I smell bad or something?" I teased her

"No! I just think it's better if I sit over here…" she looked over at my mom who was laughing at us.

"Brittany, you know I've caught you both naked together right? Believe me; catching you kissing is not a big deal. Plus you are dating now, not like you were when I caught you before." Brittany's face turned bright red as she scooted closer to me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"There isn't much to do because the weather is still bad, but I could pop in a movie if you want?" I suggested as I looked over to my mom.

"That's ok, it's getting late and I'm exhausted from today," she got off the couch "I'll see you in the morning." That's all she said before heading toward her bedroom.

"Then there were two…" I leaned in toward Brittany and waited for her to close the gap. Once she did, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her on my lap.

"Maybe we should watch that movie in your bedroom." She suggested

"Whatever you want, but there probably won't be much movie watching if we go to my room." I kissed her again. I will never get tired of kissing her. She has the sweetest lips I've ever kissed.

"Mmm that's fine with me." She got off my lap and pulled me toward my bedroom.

"I think it was sweet of your mom to come and make sure you are ok," She started casually changing into her underwear. "You think I should call my mom and tell her everything?"

"Everything as in you came to New York to find me, we got back together, we could have been killed by a homeless guy, and now you're staying with me? I'm not sure that's a good idea." I changed out of my clothes so I was just in my underwear.

"I don't have to tell her all that stuff but I could tell her that we are together now…" We both got into bed together.

"If you want to tell her then tell her. She already knows you found me here, you might as well tell her we're back together." I rolled on my side so I was facing her.

"I _do _want to tell her, I just don't want her harassing me about it. This is actually the longest time I've gone without talking to her."

"Ok, tomorrow morning give her a call. You don't have to tell her anything but she will probably bring it up anyways."

"Maybe I should wait until your mom leaves. I wouldn't want her to surprise visit us while she is here." She giggles

"Yeah that might be a disaster."

**Monday**

"Thanks for making breakfast mom; I never really have time to make myself something in the morning anymore." We were all sitting at the dining table eating the huge breakfast she made.

"Santana, I've told you this a million times. You need to take care of yourself; it looks like you've lost weight since I last saw you." I blush and look over at Brittany who is quietly eating.

"I do what I can, ok?" I hate when she brings up my eating habits. I always eat well; I never really understood why she always brought it up.

"Well now that Brittany is living with you, you really need to start making a healthy breakfast every day." I looked at her wide-eyed. She knew damn well Brittany wasn't staying here permanently. Brittany just looked up at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Can we drop this please? It doesn't really matter anyways since it looks like you are staying for a month, you can make me breakfast every day," She looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I wasn't planning on staying that long. If you want me out of here I'll just get a hotel." She picked up her plate and walked it over to the sink.

"No mom, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean what I said. Honestly, I'm scared. I'm scared about what happened to us and I'm scared that next time I won't be able to protect her." I looked at Brittany who was still now sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Honey, she's an adult. She can take care of herself. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll be able to get over your issues."

"What issues? Dad always protected you, why shouldn't I do the same?"

"I just meant that you don't always need to protect her, she's an adult now."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. If you knew what she went through in LA, you would understand. I need to be there for her as much as I can." We had already finished doing our dishes and were now standing there talking in a tone so that Brittany wouldn't hear us.

"Your right, I have no idea what she went through. I'm sorry Santana, I just worry about you."

"I know, but you need to let me work through this with her. Don't get me wrong, I love you for making sure I'm ok but Brittany is my person now."

"I get it, but I will always be your mother and I will never stop being concerned about you."

"Thank you…anything special you want to do today?"

"Don't you have classes today?" she asked

"I don't think so; the storm pretty much closed schools down for a few days. There isn't really anything to do in the apartment except drink…and its 10:00 in the morning."

"Ok then let's go out and do something! We are from Ohio; we can handle some bad weather."

"Fine, but Brittany is coming with us." I looked over at Brittany who was still watching TV.

"Obviously, I didn't expect her to be cooped up here all day," I rolled my eyes and walked over sitting on Brittany's lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"So my mom wants to go out and do something, any suggestions?" She thought for a few second before speaking.

"You guys could go to a Museum or something; it's indoors so you won't get all wet," She smirked.

"That's a good idea! Wait, what do you mean _you guys_?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You and your mom…" she tilted her head wondering why I didn't understand.

"What? Brittany, you are coming with us," I leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss before pulling back to speak again. "Why would you think we would go without you?" She was smiling at me.

"I thought you'd like to spend time with your mom without me around," She raised her hand and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Well I want to spend time with you _and _my mom so which museum do you want to go to?"

"I haven't been to any yet so whichever is fine."

"Ok, let's get ready," I slid off her lap and walked her toward my bedroom.

"Brittany, this was such a good idea! I can't believe you didn't think of this." My mom looked over at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well I've never been interested in doing all the touristy things here but I'm glad we are here." I smiled and took Brittany's hand as we entered the museum. We ended up going to American Museum of Natural History. It wasn't as busy as I thought it would be. I guess I can thank the weather for that. It was a bit overwhelming because there was so much to look at. We walked around looking at random things then decided to do the Dino tour which Brittany loved.

"Santana walk faster! I want to see more Dinosaurs!" Brittany pulled my good hand forward.

"I'm sorry Britt…I'm exhausted, you can go ahead though," I lied. I just didn't want to see every single dinosaur in here. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Are you sure? We can leave if you're tired."

"That's ok; I want you to enjoy yourself. Go see your dinosaurs! My mom and I will hang back for a bit." I let go of her hand and waved her to go on.

"Ok, but after this we can leave." She walked ahead to the first exhibit.

"I can't believe you have never been here before." My mom said.

"Like I said before, I wasn't interested. When I came here I was thrown into classes and was very busy."

"You do know Brittany is going to drag you to every tourist hotspot she can think of right?"

"I'll make time for her." I smiled to myself.

"I can tell how much you love her," I snapped my eyes toward her and she was just smirking. "It's ok to fall for her again you know?"

"I don't know what I feel for her yet. This is all happening very fast, I don't want to get hurt." Brittany was still walking around looking at all the displays.

"It would be fast if she were a complete stranger. She's _Brittany, _she's not only your girlfriend but she's your best friend. I don't think any of those feelings ever went away." I pursed my lips and continued to observe Brittany.

"I just don't want to rush things. She had a hard time in LA and I don't want New York to be anything like that."

"What could have made LA so horrible for her? She loves dancing, I was surprised she left."

"Mom," I warned. "You know that isn't my story to tell," I looked over at her and she gave me an understanding nod.

"I know, I'm just so curious now."

"When she's ready, she'll tell you. I wouldn't hold your breath on it though; she may never be ready to tell anybody else."

"Ok, I'll forget about it," Brittany was now walking towards us with a huge smile on her face.

"You guys are missing the best stuff! Are you ready to go now?" She grabbed my hand and tilted her head.

"Only if _you _are ready." I poked her arm.

"Aww that's sweet but we can go now if you want."

"Ok, mom you ready?"

"Yes, how about we get some dinner? Or better yet…we could go out drinking!" I looked at my mom shocked.

"What? Mom we've _never _been out drinking together before. That's just…weird."

"Why is it weird? You are of age now and it's New York City! I bet I can drink you under the table." She winked at me.

"No offense but…you're kinda old to go clubbing and I doubt you can outdrink _me._"I pointed to myself.

"Hey! I am hot for my age!" She looked offended.

"Not going to disagree with that." Brittany mumbled.

"What?! Brittany!" I nudged her hard, we were all laughing now.

"Thank you Brittany. So what do you say? Show your old mom a good time?" She was waiting for my response.

"Ughh. Fine!" Brittany high fived my mom. I can't believe I'm taking my mother and my girlfriend clubbing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update. I wanted to let you know I started a new story and that I will still continue with this one. I will be updating this story sometime this week :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Which club do you want to go to?" I looked at both of them but they looked at each other confused.

"You are the one who lives here, you tell us!" My mom said.

"Ok…well, sorry I don't go out partying every weekend so I'm not an expert on which clubs are cool and which ones aren't"

"Welll definitely not the one we went to last time" Brittany said while looking over at me.

"What happened last time?" My mom asked confused.

I definitely didn't want to get into this right now. It wasn't even a big deal that Emily was flirting with me. I know pretending Brittany was my girlfriend was wrong but I don't need any judgment from my mother. All she needs to know is that Brittany and I are happy.

"I'll explain later…" I shot Brittany a soft smile that she didn't return. "I guess we can go to The Box. It's on Manhattan and I've been there before, it's pretty good"

"Yeah, ok" Brittany said and walked ahead of us. My mom gave me a weird look.

"Everything ok there?" She looked between Brittany and I.

"Of course, just something that happened last time we went out" I didn't give her any time to respond before I caught up to Brittany and took her hand.

"You ok?" I asked

"I'm fine" she still wouldn't look at me "let's go show your mom how to party" I pulled her hand and made her look at me.

"Don't do that" I looked into her eyes.

"Don't do what?" she looked down at the ground.

"Don't turn this awesome day into a shitty one. I know you're still upset about what happened that night at the club but can we _please _not do this when my mom is around?" I pleaded.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I don't know why it still bothers me; I'm your real girlfriend now. I guess I didn't like the fact that _Emily _gave you her number and was flirting with you right in front of me" she still wasn't able to look at me.

"You think I like it when people flirt with you? Don't even deny it because I remember you telling me about that guy on your first day" I tilted her chin so she was looking at me now. "The thing is, nobody else matters, it's me and you, remember? I don't care about any other girl ok?" she gave me a small smile.

"Ok. Seriously though, let's get your mom super wasted" we both chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan" I waved my mom forward and flagged down a cab. We all decide it was a good idea to go back to my apartment and change before we went out. I also said we should pregame before we left so we don't spend so much money on drinks. Not that we ever buy drinks anyways. When Brittany came out of the bathroom my jaw dropped to the floor. I couldn't even process words; I just stood there staring at her beautiful body. She's wearing a tight shimmery grey dress that hardly covers anything with huge bright pink heels. Her hair was in stylish ponytail, my favorite. She was pushing all my buttons in the best way possible. I didn't realize how long I had been staring until I heard her let out a chuckle.

"Enjoying the view?" she looked at me seductively.

"You look so hot baby; you remember we are going out with my mom right?" I joked and walked toward her and put my arms around her neck while she instinctively put her hands on my hips.

"Mmhmm, I just wanted to look as good as you so you won't get hit on as much. You always look so beautiful" I blushed.

"Not a chance, you always look better than me" I raised my heels off the ground just enough so I could capture her lips with mine. "Let's go get my mom and take some shots" she nodded and followed me out to the living area. I got a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and gathered three shot glasses. Once I set that up I went over to knock on my mom's door.

"Mom, you ready? We're taking shots before we leave!"

Her door suddenly swung open and my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"You're wearing _that_?!" I looked at her up and down. I heard Brittany laugh as she walked over to us.

"Woah Mrs. Lopez you look hot!" I looked back at Brittany and gave her a questioning look.

"Thank you Brittany, you look very good yourself. You don't like my outfit Santana?" she smirked at me. "Afraid I'm gonna give you a run for your money?"

"What? _No_. That's not it! I've just never seen you dress up like this. Like…ever. Not even when you go out with dad. Why the sudden need to look young again? Is everything ok with you and dad?" I started to panic. I didn't even know why. It's not like it would really matter if my parents were going through a rough patch. Sure, I would be sad but I don't live at home and they both love me so that's all that really matters.

"Honey no, nothing is wrong between your father and I. We don't really get out much so this is sort of a rare opportunity for me. I'll go change if you—" I interrupted her.

"No, it's ok, sorry I kinda freaked out on you" We all walked toward the kitchen.

"So what're we drinking?" My mom asked.

"Vodka shots, you can handle that can't you?" I chuckled at her.

"Don't be mean San; I bet she can out drink both of us." Brittany came up beside me and poured all our shots.

"Ok guys, here's to a memorable night!" She handed us our shot glasses which we all downed quickly. After a few more we decided it was a good time to leave. The club looked super crowded but it didn't really matter since we will be the hottest pieces of asses in there. I could tell Brittany was already on the tipsy side because she started putting her hands all over me on the ride there. I stepped out of the cab first and grabbed Brittany's hand, my mom followed. I walked up right up to the front and we were immediately let in.

"Santana, we just skipped the line!" Brittany giggled in my ear.

"That's what happens when you're hot!" I squeezed her hand.

We walked inside and it was like a typical nightclub. My mom will either love this or hate it. Right now she looks a little overwhelmed.

"Mom, you want to get a drink?" I asked directly in her ear and she nodded. We walked over and the bartender gave us his full attention.

"I will have a Lemon Drop" he nodded and looks towards us

"We'll just have a couple shots of Grey Goose" I looked at Brittany and she just smirked. She definitely had her drunk face on.

"Can you handle more shots?" I asked

"Mmhm, don't worry about me" she leaned in a kissed my cheek

"I always worry about you Brittany" I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me

"Your sweet" she turned a little so she could kiss my lips. It felt a little weird kissing around my mom but she was preoccupied with her drink so we kept kissing until we were interrupted.

"Damn Santana, you take all the hot girls" was all I heard until I turned around and was met with a familiar face.

"Brody? Hey! I haven't seen you in a while, what've you been up to?" I was still holding Brittany by the waist.

"Nothing much I'm still in school, what've you been doing?"

"Well this is my girlfriend Brittany;" they shook hands "I'm still in school too, nothing much has been going on."

"Cool, cool uh—are you still friends with Rachel?" he asked shyly

"Yes, and as a matter of fact we were just talking about you the other day" he smiled as his face lit up. He always had a huge thing for Rachel. Even when they broke up he called her all the time.

"Really? Why?"

"We were trying to get her to call you and ask you out"

"Trying? So she didn't want to…?"

"Actually, she agreed to give you a call. Expect it any day now. Unless you have a girlfriend or something, in that case we'll tell her not to call."

"No girlfriend, definitely make her call me."

"Ok, I will, shit my mom finished her drink so I'll see you soon ok?" I looked toward my mom who was sitting there with an empty glass.

"Wait that's your mom?" he pointed toward her.

"Yeah…why?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"My buddy was about to hit on her" he laughed as I widened my eyes

"Are you serious?!" I laughed

"Yeah, I guess I'll tell him to back off"

"No! I mean—you should just let him hit on her it'll boost her self-esteem"

"Ok…I won't say anything. Hopefully, I'll see you soon, nice to meet you Brittany." Brittany gave him a polite smile.

"You too" we both turned around seeing a guy approach my mom. Oh this is going to be good, he looked about our age. I saw my mom turn and smile at him. They talked for a while before he walked away. I grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her toward my mom.

"Oh my gosh Santana, I think a guy just hit on me!" yep she was drunk now. Drunk mom was a fun mom.

"Way to go mom!" I gave her a high five.

"Saaaan we never took our shots" she was right, they were still sitting on the bar.

"Oh yeah, let's do it" we both grabbed our glasses and brought it to our lips. It hit my head immediately. Now that we were all drunk I wanted to dance.

"Baby, let's dance" I said in Brittany's ear. She looked at me and gave me a huge grin. She pulled my mom's hand and headed out to the dance floor. This should be interesting. My mom made her way over toward a random group of people and started dancing. I was glad because when Brittany and I dance, it's not a sight I want my mom to see. She immediately started grinding on the front of me. My hands instinctively went to her hips. We had been dancing for a while when she reached her arms up and put them around my neck. I wish I could dance like Brittany, she's amazing.

"Mmm San, dancing with you makes me so wet" I smiled and placed a soft kiss to her neck

"Are you kidding? Dancing with _you _makes _me _wet"

"That's good to hear" she turned around and covered my mouth with hers. My hands went to the back on her neck deepening the kiss. When she pulled away I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I put my hands on her face to get a better look.

"Nothing, I don't want everyone to get a free show" She motioned to all the people looking at us. Yes, a lot of people were getting a very hot free show.

"Let's sit down for a while" I said and grabbed her hand walking us towards the bar. As soon as we sat down we were approach by two decent looking men. One of them had short black hair and the other had shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey ladies" I rolled my eyes

"Hi" Brittany giggled and buried her face in my neck like a little kid.

"Need some company?" the blonde haired guy asked.

"No thanks" I said flatly

"Look, um—this is kind of awkward but we saw you two together on the dance floor and figured from one gay couple to another…you'd maybe want to get a drink with us?" Wow this guy was gay and he still didn't have any game.

"Uh…we are already pretty drunk so…"

"Oh. No, that's ok, we'll see you around I guess" he smiled and walked away.

"San, that was mean" she kissed my neck.

"Sorry I don't feel like getting alcohol poisoning again" I chuckled

"Don't say that" she lifted her head up and kissed me so deeply it made my head spin.

"We should get some air" As soon as I said that, the DJ announced that there was some celebrity in the building so people started swarming in. I was being pushed from behind into a random direction. As I moved through the crowd I looked around for Brittany. I started to panic; she was just next to me two seconds ago. I was immediately sober. "Brittany!" where the hell was she? I tried to move people out of my way but the crowd was moving too fast. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, enough to push the hell out of people and go in that direction. I looked around and saw Brittany, but I also saw some random guy trying to put his hands all over her. I was fuming, I yelled at people to get out of my way.

"Get off of me!" I heard her yell

"Chill out I know you want this" he said

I got over to her spot as fast as I could and kicked the guy right in the balls. He fell over immediately.

"San" she choked out. I could see her starting to tear up.

"It's ok, let's find my mom and get out of here" I grabbed her hand and tangled our fingers together so we wouldn't get separated. We looked around for a while but couldn't find her so we walked outside. I saw her standing by the door.

"Santana! Thank god, I thought I'd lost you, are you girls ok? It got crazy in there!" she grabbed my arm to look at me. She was clearly still drunk.

"Yeah, some asshole put his hands all over Britt but we're ok" Brittany didn't say anything; she was still holding my hand tight.

"Ok, you feel like heading home?" she slurred.

I looked over at Brittany and she didn't give any indication she wanted to stay.

"Let's just go back and watch a movie or something, sorry tonight was kind of a bust." I directed towards them.

"Are you kidding? Tonight was the most fun I've had in year!" my mom yelled

"Tonight wasn't so bad, I got to dance with my beautiful girlfriend" Brittany murmured

"Are you sure? I know that guy freaked you out" I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes

"Yeah but you saved me, as usual" the tone of her voice wasn't upset but she wasn't smiling either.

"Well yeah…I didn't want some guy groping my girlfriend"

"I know, I'm just being emotional because I'm still drunk," she turned grabbing my other hand and snuggling her face into my neck, "let's go home" she planted a soft kiss under my ear that gave me shivers.

Tonight hadn't been anything like I had planned. I thought we would do some light drinking and dancing to show my mom a fun time but it ended up being the complete opposite. At least we ran into Brody and had his friend hit on my mom. Brittany had fallen asleep on my shoulder during the ride back. When we finally got home it was about 2:00 in the morning and we were all exhausted. My mom passed on the movie and went straight to bed.

"You wanna go to bed Britt?" I had my arm tightly around her waist.

"Yes please" she grumbled.

As soon as we were in my room Brittany's lips found mine. She grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to her. She slid her tongue in my mouth and pushed me back on my bed. I didn't even have time to think about it before she was lifting up her dress and pulling it over her head.

"Brittany..." I warned.

"Don't worry, we aren't having sex" she leaned in to kiss me again.

"Ok...then what are we doing?"

"I'd call this enjoying each other's company" she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

"God Britt" she put her hands around the back of my head and brought them towards her chest. This was the perfect mix of torture and pleasure. I closed my lips around one of her nipples as she moaned out loud.

"Keep going San" she tangled her hands in my hair.

"I-I can't" I pulled away and she frowned at me.

"Why not?"

"If I keep going I won't be able to stop"

"Who said anything about stopping?" She smirked.

"Uh-you did, like a minute ago" I couldn't concentrate with Brittany's bare chest in front of me.

She huffed.

"I know we've been drinking, I'm just really horny" she pushed me back down and kissed me on the mouth.

"Brittany-I'm serious, we should get some sleep"

"Ugh, Fine!" She got off of me and started crawling under the covers.

"Wait, I still need your help getting this dress off"

"You can't do this yourself?" She smirked.

"Well I could but I figured you'd want to help me"

"You figured right..." I felt her fingers ghost along my back towards my zipper. "You're so beautiful Santana" She took her hands away from me and placed a soft kiss on my back. She kept kissing until she reached my ear and nibbled on it slightly. "I love you" she whispered. Those three little words made chills run throughout my body. A second later she was gone and already under the covers. I hadn't even realized she unzipped me. I smiled and wiggled out of this tight dress eager to join Brittany in bed. I slid under the covers and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Goodnight Britt" I kissed her cheek.

"Night San"

* * *

**Any feedback is fine with me :) let me know if there is anything specific you'd like to see! **


End file.
